La hermana de Harley Quinn
by Kakashi009liss
Summary: En esta historia Harley esta muerta, porque me gusta el "amor" que ellos dos se tienen. También sera un Joker tal y cuál es, loco sicópata , asesino y violador. No tendrá las cosas fáciles con la chica ya que a diferencia de su hermana mayor ella estará enamorada de Bruce Wayne. Si no les gusta el síndrome de Estocolmo y cosas parecidas no leer. Tal ves al final el joker cambie.
1. Prólogo

-Morirás batsy -- chillo harley tratando de golpear a batman.

Batman estaba haciendo atacado por muchos secuaces del joker comandados por harley. Ella había hecho un plan para matarlo y así hacer feliz a su amado, tenían al murciélago acorralado cerca de un gran acantilado que daba al mar.

El joker iba en camino a buscar y ayudar a su chica, aunque también molesto por las acciones de esta. Batman derrotó a todos menos a harley, tenia una pelea con ella cuando casi caía por el precipicio.

Harley se acerco a golpearlo cuando resbala pero se logra sostener por el borde.

-Toma mi mano -- le ofreció batman ya que él quería fuera a presión no que muriera.

Ella sonrió como loca porque se le ocurrió algo en su mente retorcida y un poco estúpida por las descargas que recibió de su amante. Tomo la mano que se le ofrecía y jalo al murciélago para hacerlo caer a él, tal ves eso no lo mataría por la infinidad de instrumentos que este poseía podía volver a subir pero si le daría el tiempo necesario para escapar de ahí.

Batman casi cae por la fuerza ejercida por la chica pero logro sostenerse pero harley no, el borde de donde estaba agarrada se de rumbo haciendo que esta cayera al mar desde la altura como de un gran edificio.

-¡Puddin! -- grito harley cuando caían al agua, con solo el golpe de la caída seria suficiente para matar a cualquier persona pero no solo eso, ella no sabia nadar.

Batman estaba por tirarse cuando el Joker apareció con muchos mas secuaces, él empezó otra lucha con ellos olvidando que su enemiga cayo por el acantilado.

-¡Harley Quinn! -- grito el Joker para que su chica saltara hacia él y así luchar contra batsy como ella lo nombraba.

Pero no escucho respuesta alguna, la buscó para ver si estaba entre los golpeados por el murciélago pero nada.

-¿Donde esta? -- le pregunto a batman cuando le disparaba con su metralleta.

-Cayo -- fue lo que contestó cuando esquivaba todas las balas y golpeaba a más hombres.

El joker no tuvo que escuchar más y vio por donde hace minutos cayo su chica, pero no había señal de ella, él sabia que ella no sabia nadar y lo supo, harley quinn había muerto. El murciélago la había matado, eso pensó él apretó sus puños de la ira, si bien su relación no era de la más normal como cualquiera la amaba, a su manera claro. Un amor loco y toxico pero era amor, él la había hecho a su semejanza.

Furioso por la muerte de su chica tomo sus armas y le disparo al murciélago como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-¡HA HA HA HA! -- reía como loco, eso pensarían todos los que lo vieran, pero como todas sus risas él estaba llorando, un llanto que solo ella logro conocer y fue lo que vio en él.

Esta ves el joker logro darle al murciélago en una parte comprometedora, en el pecho. No en el corazón pero si lo bastante grave como para usar una bomba de humo para poder salir de ahí. Por primera ves el joker había logrado hacer que batman hullera y no él como siempre era costumbre.

Batman subió a su batmobile y lo puso en piloto para que lo llevara a su guarida lo más rápido posible.

-Alfred voy para la batcave y voy herido -- llamo a su mayordomo amigo.

-Tendré todo listo señor -- respondió el anciano.

El joker busco al murciélago quien había escapado por primera ves, no lo encontró y mando a sus hombres a buscarlo mientras él se quedaba observando el mar, el que junto con el murciélago le habían quitado a su chica. Lo vio por ultima ves así como cuando ella se lanzo hacia los químicos solo que en esta ocasión no se lanzo.

-Te matare batman. HA HA HA HA -- volvió a llorar a su manera.


	2. Capítulo 1

Bruce Wayne el magnate de Gotham City se dirigía hacia Wayne Enterprises, tenia una junta debido a la construcción de un nuevo orfanato en la ciudad, para eso llamo a uno de sus socios.

-Buenos días señor Wayne -- lo saludo con una sonrisa la secretaria.

-Buenos días Lexi -- respondió -- ¿A que horas es la junta con constructoras WIE? -- preguntó.

-En 20 minutos señor -- contesto.

-Bien, cuando estén aquí me informas -- le ordenó.

-Si señor -- escucho antes de ingresar a su oficina.

Se quedo observando la ciudad, pensaba en todo el caos que causaba el Joker, había pasado un año desde el trágico accidente de Harley Quinn y él lo acusaba de haberla matado cuando no era así. "Yo la quise ayudar" se decía y también ya se lo había dicho a su enemigo, aunque para él la muerte de su secuas y amante no le había afectado en mucho, seguía siendo el mismo sicópata de siempre.

No entendía como una doctora que se suponía tenia que ayudarlo terminara enamorada de él.

-Disculpe Señor Wayne, los ejecutivos ya se encuentran en la sala de juntas -- lo interrumpió su secretaria "Cuanto tiempo llevo pensando" se regaño mentalmente.

-Gracias Lexi -- dijo y fue hacia donde sus socios -- Buenos días -- saludo al entrar.

-Buenos días Bruce -- lo saludaron los cuatro hombres ahí presentes.

-Hay que hablar sobre el orfanato que construiremos, los planos, la capacidad de niños que admitirán, etc -- mando directo al grano.

-Bien Bruce, esto se tomara como caridad hacia los niños huérfanos. Daremos dos fiestas una para anunciar la construcción y la otra para dar por terminada la obra -- comenzaron hablar de finanzas, la capacidad de niños, como beneficiaría a Wayne Enterprises y Constructoras WIE etc.

-Los planos de la construcción ya ¿tienen quien los hará? -- preguntó Bruce.

-De hecho si, hace meses atrás Constructoras WIE contrato a la mejor arquitecta de Inglaterra -- respondió el mayor de los hombres ahí presentes.

-¿Donde esta ella? -- preguntó ya que tenia que estar ahí.

-Debería de haber llegado -- no concluyó la palabra cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a una joven rubia, hermosa era la palabra que la describía.

Bruce la veía no solo admirando su gran belleza sino que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos "se parecen" pensaba pero ella sonrió, una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

-Buenos días -- saludo -- Disculpen la tardanza, es que mi vuelo se retraso -- se excusó y el magnate no dejaba de verla.

-No se preocupe Señorita Quinzel -- con solo escuchar su apellido se puso alerta -- Señor Bruce le presento a la arquitecta encargada de la construcción del orfanato Keira Quinzel -- hablo uno de los socios y la nombrada dirigió su mirada a él.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Señor Wayne -- le tendió la mano, Bruce se puso de pie y devolvió el gesto.

-Igualmente Señorita Quinzel -- la vio tan serio que ella se incómodo.

"Le molesto mi tardanza" pensaba la rubia cuando en realidad era que Bruce sospechaba de ella. Ya tenía más que seguro que era algo de ella, de Harley Quinn y como los únicos que sabían el verdadero nombre de la villana eran él y las autoridades, la gente externa solo la conocían como Harley Quinn.

-Le ofrezco otra disculpa Señor Wayne pero me informaron de la junta el día de ayer muy tarde y no me encontraba en Gotham City -- hablo ella para calmar al hombre que tenia frente a ella.

-¿Fuera? ¿Donde se encontraba? -- le preguntó con una sonrisa, falsa claro.

-En Inglaterra, estoy finalizando una construcción -- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa con la diferencia que la de ella si era sincera.

-La Señorita Quinzel ha sido la encargada de diferentes proyectos fuera del país Bruce y el que esta finalizando es en Inglaterra -- le informo uno de los ejecutivos.

-Ya veo -- dijo viéndola -- ¿Usted nació en Gotham City Señorita Quinzel? -- le preguntó ya que los ejecutivos mencionaron que era la mejor arquitecta de Inglaterra.

-Nací aquí Señor Wayne pero a los cinco años me mude con mis tíos a Inglaterra -- contesto sin ningún problema.

-Es por eso que dijeron que era la mejor de Inglaterra -- afirmo viendo a los demás hombres presentes.

-Así es Bruce, ella creció, estudio y ejerció su carrera en Inglaterra -- respondió en mayor de los ejecutivos.

-Solo necesito que hablemos como quiere el orfanato para hací hacer mi trabajo cuanto antes -- dijo ella más seria.

-Eso creo que lo pueden hablar solo ustedes, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer y luego usted nos informa -- se refirió a Keira.

-Así sera Señores -- les respondió mientras sacaba una librera para anotar todo lo que Bruce le dijera.

-Bruce nos retiramos, te dejamos con las mejores manos -- bromeo el socio.

-Eso veo -- les siguió la broma acompañándolos a la salida.

Regresó a la sala de juntas cuando entro la vio sentada apuntando en su libreta.

-Señorita Quinzel -- la llamo cuando tomaba asiento.

-Digame Keira por favor -- le pidió viéndolo.

-Entonces digame Bruce -- contesto.

-Bruce ¿como has pensado que sera el orfanato? -- le pregunto y él sonrió al ver lo directa que era.

-¿Tienes familia Keira? -- le preguntó lo que quería saber de ella.

-¿Hablaremos de mi Bruce? -- respondió con una pregunta.

-Me gusta saber de las personas que trabajan conmigo -- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Digame que sabe sobre su secretaria? -- le pregunto y Bruce soltó una pequeña risa.

-Muy lista Keira -- le felicito -- Me gustaría saber mas de ti -- se corrigió.

-Bien, pues si mis tíos en Inglaterra, mis padres y dos hermanos -- dijo y Bruce le puso más atención.

-¿Son hombres todos? -- volvió a preguntar.

-No un hermano y una hermana aunque ella murió mucho antes que yo regresara -- le dijo pensando.

-Enserio lo siento no era mi intención -- se disculpo aunque eso era lo que el quería saber.

-No tengo una buena relación con mis padres es lógico que tampoco con mis hermanos. Solo lamento su muerte nada más así que no te preocupes -- lo dijo y Bruce vio la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Aun así lo siento -- tomo su mano.

-Gracias Bruce -- respondió.

En ese momento Keira no sabia porque tantas preguntas, ¿por que? Fácil, no sabia nada que su hermana era Harley Quinn, tampoco nada del Joker o batman. Ella había regresado para tener una relación con sus padres y hermanos, pero solo encontró una hermana "muerta" sus padres le dijeron que murió desde el momento que se hizo una villana, sus padres no eran del todo cariñosos así que su relación con ellos solo se basaba que existían y si tal ves necesitaban algo les ayudaba nada más.

No regresó a Inglaterra ya que lo tomo como un reto, país diferente, logros diferentes. Se decía todos los días. Lo que no sabia era que desde el momento que entró y Bruce poso su mirada en ella su vida cambiaría, un amor perfecto la esperaba.

Por otro lado Bruce no sabía que pensar, la chica frente a el parecía decir la verdad, era hermosa tal como su hermana si no es que más pero él no podría decir eso ya que jamas le interesó. En cambio ella si, su sonrisa transmitía paz, una de la que él como batman no poseía, tenía que investigar que tan cierto era lo que le había dicho eso era lo mas obvio. Él pedía mentalmente que así fuera aunque luego se regañara por tener interés hacia la hermana de su enemiga, no lo podía evitar ella le gustaba y mucho.

Bruce tampoco pensaba que frente a él se encontraba la chica que amaría y que protegería con todas sus fuerzas pero gracias a eso cierta persona se enteraría de la existencia de la rubia aunque por supuesto él escucho hablar de ella una ves pero no le prestó mínima atención hasta que la vea claro esta.


	3. Capitulo 2

El sonido de un llamada se escuchaba por todo el departamento, era temprano por la mañana y cierta joven se encontraba saliendo del baño cuando escuchó.

-¿Bueno? -- respondió sin siquiera ver el identificador.

-¿Te desperté? -- le preguntó la una voz masculina.

-Claro que no, estaba tomando una ducha -- respondió mientras secaba su cabello largo.

-Que bien pensé que te había molestado -- lo dijo en un tono apenado.

-Vamos Bruce tenemos 3 meses de conocernos -- le recordó que ella no se molestaba por cosas sin sentidos.

-Lose Keira -- sonrió porque todavía no creía el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.

-Me llamabas ¿para? -- preguntó viéndose en el espejo.

-¿No puedo llamarte para saber como estas? -- respondió fingiendo estar dolido.

-Eres un bobo Bruce Wayne -- río -- Sabes que puedes, bueno de hecho lo haces -- se corrigió y el río por el comentario -- Pero es temprano para una llamada de "Hola linda como estas" -- imito su voz.

-Yo no hablo así -- se quejó -- Pero tienes razón no llamaba para eso -- negó divertido sabiendo que ella es muy inteligente.

-¡Ves! -- festejo -- Te conozco Wayne -- levanto su ceja y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Eso veo -- pausó -- Te quería pedir que fueras conmigo a la fiesta de disfraces hoy -- dijo por fin.

-¿Querías? ¿Ya no? -- le pregunto fingiendo estar triste.

-Ya deja de jugar sabes a lo que me refiero -- bufo Bruce.

-Me encantaría ser su acompañante señor Wayne PERO no tengo disfraz -- se quejo.

-Ah eso, pues ya me encargue -- respondió.

-¿A que te refieres? -- fruncio el ceño cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Ve que tienes un paquete -- dijo y ella se levanto con su bata de baño puesta.

Abrió la puerta y había un chico pelinegro ojiazul con una gran sonrisa y cuando la vio en su corta bata de baño no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿La señoría Quinzel? -- pregunto.

-Soy yo -- contesto.

-Firme aquí por favor -- señalando un papel, ella lo firmó y el chico le entrego una caja blanca grande con un listón del mismo color.

-Gracias -- dijo sonriendo.

-No hay de que -- respondió guiñándole un ojo y la vio por ultima ves antes que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Sigues ahí? -- pregunto tomando el teléfono.

-Claro linda -- contestó.

-¿Que es esto Bruce? -- lo interrogó viendo la caja.

-Tu disfraz, te veraz más hermosa -- dijo como si nada.

-¿Como sabias que aceptaría? -- preguntó -- Sabes que pude negarme ¿no? -- le cuestiono.

-Tenia que arriesgarme -- respondió -- Paso por ti a las 7:30 -- dijo feliz.

-Ok hasta entonces -- dijo y Bruce colgó.

"Veamos que hay aquí" pensaba la rubia mientras abría la caja encontrando un vestido blanco, con accesorios dorados "diosa griega" se dijo y negó divertida.

En la mansión Wayne estaba un Bruce muy contentó, desde que la conoció hacia ya tres meses la chica le había despertado sentimientos de amor. Comprobó que todo lo que le dijo el día que lo conoció fuera cierto y si, efectivamente no le había mentido.

Luego de ese día estuvo al pendiente de ella con la excusa perfecta, la construcción del orfanato. ¿Le gustaba la chica? Más que eso, la quería, no supo cuando pero ella despertó ese sentimiento sin que él se percatara hasta que sucedió. Ha tratado de conquistarla de tantas maneras posibles que ya perdió la cuenta, la quería como novia y lucho hasta que lo consiguió, no hace mucho un par de semanas donde solo ha intercambiado besos, pero no besos simples, unos donde le demostraba todo lo que ella causaba en él.

Estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo que él, aunque no conociera su secreto por su bien claro. Como llegaría y le dijera "Oye linda, sabes por las noches soy un hombre con capa negra simulando ser un murciélago porque es mi miedo y eso trato de transmitir a los malos" "genial _Bruce_ eres tan original. Ah y por cierto tuve un combate con tu hermana donde cayo al océano y no puede salvarla" Eso era lo que pensaba Bruce todo lo días.

-Son tan parecidas y tan diferentes a la vez -- dijo en voz alta para si mismo.

Por otro lado de Gotham se encontraba un peliverde en su mansión.

-¿Como te lo digo para que lo entiendas? -- pregunto el peliverde a un hombre que tenia frente a él -- Ah ya se, o me pagas o mueres -- le dijo moviendo sus manos en cada opción.

-Mr. J le juro que le pagare -- temblaba el pobre hombre ante tan imponente sicópata.

-Eso espero muchacho -- palmeo su mejilla derecha -- Ahora ve antes que cambie de opinión y tu paga sea divertirme contigo ya sabes lo usual, torturarte hasta que mueras o me pidas morir. Mejor, mejor traigo a tu familia y la torturo frente a ti ¿Que piensas? -- le preguntó con una sonrisa tan maniaca que da miedo con solo verla.

-No Mr. J yo, yo le traigo su dinero -- tartamudeo.

-No veo que te muevas ¿ah caso quiere morir? Bien con gusto lo hago -- saco sus armas de los costados y el hombre salio de la casa corriendo tan rápido como podía -- HA HA HA HA -- se carcajeó mientras disparaba sin atinar le, quería el dinero luego lo mataría pensaba él.

Subió hacia su habitación tenia que arreglarse, hoy había una gran fiesta y aunque no fue cordialmente invitado sabia que con su sola presencia causaría sonrisas a todos los presentes "tal _vez_ no, que importa soy yo siempre soy tan bien recibido" pensaba mientras se admiraba frente al espejo.

El día transcurrió tan rápido que Keira no se dio cuenta, había trabajado en casa luego de la llamada de Bruce. Solo se tomo tiempo para comer porque tenia que hacerlo, cuando se percató ya era las 6:30 y tenia solo una hora para arreglarse. Tomo un baño, se puso lencería blanca, se puso el disfraz, arreglo su cabello y se maquilló.

Estaba lista, debía admitir que Bruce tenia buenos gustos ya que el vestido le queda perfecto y era muy fino. Se veía cuando escuchó el timbre, tomó solo su celular y salio de su habitación.

-Hola -- saludo a su novio con una sonrisa.

-Pareces una diosa -- la alagó.

-Gracias y tu un dios -- río por el comentario.

-¿Nos vamos? -- le preguntó extendiendo su mano.

-Si solo tomo mi bolso -- le dijo, lo tomo y guardó su celular -- Ahora si -- tomó la mano y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia la fiesta, en el camino hablaron sobre lo que hicieron el resto del día. Cuando llegaron Bruce bajo y le abrió la puerta tendiendo su mano para que saliera. Le dio las llaves al joven portero.

-Eres tan hermosa que todos te ven -- le susurro y beso su mejilla, estaban en la entrada de la fiesta y las personas que estaban ahí no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

Ella sonrió y camino de la mano de Bruce sin saber que un peliverde los vio llegar. No pudo ver el rostro se la chica ya que el enigmático no se lo permito, pero con solo venir con él llamo la atención del peliverde.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -- golpeó leve su barbilla con sus dedos -- Parece que Bruce Wayne tiene nueva novia, que interesante -- sonrió.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos Mr. J? -- le pregunto un secuas.

-Esperemos una rato, dejemos que pasen un rato aburrido y luego entramos a causar sonrisas HA HA HA -- río viendo hacia la entrada.

Cuando la pareja entro capto la atención de muchos si no es que de todos y como no si era Bruce Wayne acompañado con una hermosa rubia. La mayoría se acercaron a saludar al enigmático con la curiosidad de saber quien era ella, algunos ya la habían visto con él otros no pero la curiosidad le gano a la mayoría.

Bailaron y tomaron algunas copas de champán todo muy normal.

-Regreso iré al tocador -- le dijo Keira a Bruce.

-Bien aquí te espero -- respondió.

Ella fue y se vio en el espejo, retocó su maquillaje. Cuando iba a salir escuchó disparos y gritos, se puso nerviosa porque no sabia que hacer. "Bruce" pensó, no sabia que sucedía.

En el salón se encontraba Bruce preocupado por ella, estaba sola en el baño y si le sucedía algo no sabría que hacer, la amaba.

-Llego el alma de la fiesta -- dijo el joker entrando y dando una reverencia a todos los presentes -- Gracias, gracias HA HA HA -- río.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Batman vendrá pronto? -- le dijo un hombre mayor.

-Hay que aburrido eres, yo que venía a divertirme -- le respondió tan cerca de su rostro invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Ussted no es recibido aquí -- dijo con miedo el hombre mayor.

-¿A si? Pues quien lo dice ¿tu? -- lo señalo.

-No yo -- trato de decir algo.

-Tu nada, muere -- le disparo en la cabeza y el cuerpo callo -- ¿Alguien más? -- preguntó alzando su manos -- ¿Nadie? -- cuestionó al no recibir respuesta -- Muy, muy bien HA HA HA. Traigan a todos aquí -- les ordeno a sus secuaces.

En ese momento Bruce se alarmó, temía por ella y tenia que salir de ahí para regresar como batman.

-Quiero sonrisas, apoco no soy el mejor. Tic toc, tic toc el tiempo corre y no los veo sonreír -- movió sus ojos, derecha, izquierda.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Te dije que me sueltes! ¡Ahhh! -- escucharon todos y un golpe, eso llamo la atención de Bruce porque sabia quien era y del joker porque lo interrumpieron.

-¡Estúpida! -- grito uno de los secuaces mientras la empujaba haciendo que ella cayera al suelo por los pies de Mr. J.

Él la analizo sin ver su rostro porque su cabello no se lo permitía, ella estaba apoyada sobre sus manos y solo veía el calzado caro y fino que usaba el individuo frente a ella.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí -- dijo y se puso a la altura de la chica -- La acompañante o novia del magnate Bruce Wayne -- dijo viendo al nombrado que estaba adelante para acercarse a ella.

-Keira ven -- la llamo Bruce dando pasos frente a la mirada de todos.

-No, no, no, -- dijo el joker moviendo su dedo -- Quiero verte hermosa -- tomó su barbilla y la vio.

En ese momento la vio con detenimiento, asombro, sorpresa, eso reflejaba su cara. Keira lo vio y su expresión la desconcertó, quito sus dedos de la barbilla y se puso de pie para ir con Wayne. El joker la observó, se levantó y cuando ella casi tomaba la mano de su novio la tomo por el brazo y la arrastró hacia él.

-¿No te gusta mi compañía? -- le preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo que la piel de la chica se estremeciera y el lo noto -- HA HA HA, Veo que si mira lo que causo en ti -- agregó.

-Bruce -- lo llamó ella con miedo en su voz.

-HA HA HA, con que Bruce -- vio al enigmático -- Lleven a todos arriba -- les mando y sus secuaces obedecieron, Keira trato de caminar pero él la apretó más fuerte -- Oh no tu, te quedas -- le susurro al oído mientras veía a Bruce.

-Pasa imbécil -- uno de los hombres del joker golpeo a Bruce que no se quería mover sin ella.

Pero pensó, si estaba en otro lado podría vestirse como batman.

-Todo estará bien -- le dijo a la rubia para empezar a caminar.

-Claro que estarás muy, muy, muy bien conmigo -- le hablo bajito quitando sus cabellos rubios del rostro.


	4. Capitulo 3

Este tipo estaba muy cerca de mi para mi gusto ¿Quien se creía para tenerme así y para tomarme con tanta fuerza? No se pero parece un enfermo mental.

-Sueltame -- le dije quitando sus manos de mi rostro.

-¿Como dijiste? -- puso su mano en su oreja fingiendo no haber escuchado.

-Lo que oíste perico -- ¿yo dije eso?

-HA HA HA -- río como loco, si definitivo es un loco -- ¿Sabes quien soy nena? -- pregunto con voz "seductora"

-No, y no quiero saber. Así que ahora por favor dejadme ir -- volví a pedir a este hombre con cabello verde.

-Juguemos algo y te dejo ir ¿Que te parece? -- pregunto con un dedo por sus labios. No creo sea buena idea tratar con un desquiciado pero es mi única opción ¿no?

-¿Que juego? -- pregunte antes que aceptar, el hecho que él este loco no quiere decir que yo también.

-Preguntas y respuestas hermosa -- respondió.

-¿Cuales son las reglas? -- tengo que saber lo más que pueda que planea.

-Chica lista ¿eh? Solo una, tu solo respondes a lo que te pregunte sin preguntar el ¿por qué? -- sonrió, diablos esa sonrisa da miedo.

-¿Que pasa si pierdo? Mejor dicho ¿Que sucede si no quiero contestar? -- seguí preguntando planeando una forma de escapar de él.

-Veo que te gusta saber todo antes de actuar, eres inteligente ¿sabes? -- me vio ¿por qué me mira así? -- La respuesta es simple, no te dejo ir y puede que te mate -- me apunto con su arma.

-Bien, que empiece el juego -- dije cerrando los ojos por sentir lo frió del arma.

-Vaya veo que si eres lista HA HA HA -- ¿enserio como puede reír así? -- ¿Tu nombre nena? -- pregunto.

-Keira Quinzel -- respondí.

-Ya veo -- se quedo pensando -- ¿Donde has estado?

-No se a que te refieres -- conteste confundida.

-¿Donde vivías? -- fue más claro.

-Inglaterra pero hoy vivo aquí en Gotham City -- contesté ya quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Que es Wayne de ti? - - pregunto.

-Mi novio -- respondí.

-Tu novio -- pensó -- Pues ya no -- agrego.

-Puedes dejarme ir -- pedí.

-No te irás -- me vio.

-Pero tu dijiste -- me interrumpió.

-Mentí HA HA HA -- río como loco.

-Eres un imbécil -- lo vi con desprecio.

-¿Que dijiste? -- pregunto enojado.

-Imbécil eso dije -- conteste.

-Más respeto -- me dio una bofetada -- No vuelvas hablarme así, tu aras lo que quería ¿Capisci? -- pregunto.

-Imbécil psicópata -- toque el golpe que me dio.

-Veo que no entiendes -- se puso de cuclillas y tomo mi cabello -- Te are que me tengas respeto para que nunca me vuelvas hablar así.

Hizo que me pusiera de pie jalando por mi cabello, me llevo a una mesa y botó todo lo que ahí estaba. Me subió en ella y se puso en medio de mis piernas.

-Te enseñare respeto hacia a mi -- estaba muy enojado, tocaba mis piernas muy fuertes y beso mi cuello, creo que eso dejara marca.

-No me toques -- lo trate de empujar y lo único que logre es que me tomara con más fuerza y pegara su cuerpo más al mio.

Lo arañe para que me soltara y él solo soltó un gruñido y siguió besando mi cuello, todos los hombres que venían con él veían lo que hacía. Este hombre me estaba violando frente a todos ellos.

-Dejen de ver lo que es mío -- grito y todos quitaron su vista, yo pedía auxilio -- Oh nena nadie vendrá, sera mía. Eres mía.

-Por favor -- le dije y el sonrió.

-Te va gustar lo prometo y luego no querrás que pare. Tendrás el mayor placer que hayas tenido en tu vida y cuando te este penetrando tan fuerte, tan salvaje solo podrás escuchar el chocar de nuestros cuerpos y los gemidos que provocare en ti -- susurro con voz ronca.

Unas lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro, enserio este si era un enfermo. De la nada un cristal se rompió dejando ver a un hombre vestido de negro, esto hizo que él me soltara y gruña con enojo.

-Batsy vienes en mal momento ahora -- le dijo.

-Sueltala -- ordeno con una voz ronca.

-¿Piensas hacerle lo mismo que a Harley Quinn? -- le pregunto con esta discusión me baje de la mesa y corrí -- ¡No la dejen ir! -- grito y dos hombres me agarraron.

El hombre de negro los golpeó dejandome libre y tomo mi muñeca.

-Confía en mi -- pidió, tomo de mi cintura y con un tipo arnés me llevo por donde él entro.

-No te la llevaras -- dijo el Joker y disparo, acto seguido sus hombres también.

El hombre de negro me llevo a una azotea no muy lejos del lugar.

-Quedate aquí vendré por ti pero debo volver, hay muchas personas haya -- y con eso se fue.

Me quedé como había dicho, estaba muy preocupada por Bruce y solo escuchaba el ruido de patrullas o tal vez ambulancias.

-¿Te encuentras bien? --pregunto saliendo de la nada causando un susto en mi -- Perdona no fue mi intención.

-Bruce -- llame y el me vio raro -- Bruce Wayne ¿Cómo esta? -- le pregunte.

-Casi abusan de ti y te preocupas por él -- sonrió.

-No fue así -- conteste.

-Porque llegue a tiempo, unos minutos más y te habría encontrado siendo... -- se detuvo.

-Estoy bien -- Mentí.

-No lo creo, mira estas llena de moretones -- contesto viéndome, yo solo veía los de mis manos y piernas. Imagine que tenia uno en mi rostro por la bofetada pero al parecer tengo más.

-Quiero ir con Bruce, no se si esta bien por favor -- pedí para que me llevara.

-Bien te llevare a la mansión Wayne, pregunto por ti y te busco por todos lados -- dijo y pidió mi mano y se la di, se dejo caer por el edificio, ¿acaso no había escaleras?

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba frente a un auto negro que jamas había visto antes, bueno tampoco había visto a un hombre disfrazado de murciélago y a otro de payaso psicópata así que un auto enorme y raro no era como para asustarse.


	5. Capitulo 4

-¡Atrapen al murciélago! -- les grite a mis hombres, se la ha llevado y eso me tiene furioso.

-He vuelto -- dijo.

-¿Donde está? -- le pregunte entre dientes.

-¿ha que te refieres? -- ¿enserio esta jugando?

-¡Mi chica, imbécil murciélago de pacotilla! -- le grite apuntando con mi arma.

-Ella no es tuya Joker -- respondió serio como siempre -- Ahora volverás ha Arkham de donde no debiste salir -- me acaba de amenazar, a mi.

-Esta sera tu muerte Batsy HAHAHA -- disparé y mis hombres hicieron lo mismo.

Luchamos hasta donde pudimos pero esta vez gano él, maldita rata negra.

-¡ Mr. J! -- me grito uno de mis hombres.

-Hay que irnos -- me subí al auto y Batsy no me siguió, es raro en él.

Se que hay muchos rehenes bla, bla, bla. Son solo basura de la sociedad, no me importaría poner una bomba y que todos mueran, ¿Por qué no lo he hecho? Bueno volviendo al punto el murciélago no me siguió es como si tuviera algo más importante que yo.

No hay nada más importante y genial que yo, soy Mr. J guapo, loco, astuto, guapo, simpático, loco, que puedo decir... ¿Ya mencione loco? ¿no? Pues si estoy loco HAHAHA. Yo diría que soy un buen partido mis pasatiempos son bastantes originales como: Robar, matar, violar HAHAHA, explotar cosas. Soy el mejor que puedo decir.

-Erick, quiero que consigas la dirección de Keira Quinzel -- le dije y el me vio por el retrovisor porque iba manejando.

-¿La chica de Wayne señor? -- pregunto.

-La que por ahora es su chica HAHAHA. Es mía Erick, no vuelvas a mencionar que es de ese estúpido de Wayne -- le sonreí con mi manera habitual.

-Sii.. Si Mr. J no lo volveré a Mencionar -- tartamudeo, HAHAHA amo el miedo que transmito.

-Quiero saberlo mañana sabes que no me gusta la espera -- lo amenace.

-Bien Mr. J -- siguió manejando.

No dejo de pensar en la vista que le are a la señorita Keira, puede que termine lo que deje a medias antes que llegara el murciélago y arruinará nuestro momento. ¿Pueden creer lo que hizo? Estábamos tan cómodos y la sensación de que tiembla cada vez que la toco me encanta. ¿Sera miedo? HAHAHA no se pero igual me agrada. Era una escena romántica al estilo Joker.

•••

-Llegamos -- le dije serio a mi novia, tenia ganas de abrazarla pero como Batman no puedo aunque quiera.

-Keira, mi nombre es Keira -- respondió, se tu nombre amor y todo de ti.

-Keira entonces -- dije y me sonrió, quiero besarle -- Puedes decirme lo que paso con Joker -- pedí, odio ver sus moretones en su blanca piel. Quiero golpear al infeliz.

-Dijo que jugáramos a preguntas y respuestas -- oh no ya lo sabe, apreté mis puños -- Y si respondía dejaría irme, pero cuando pedí me dejara ir luego de responder no me dejo. Le dije que era un imbécil y me golpeó, dijo que me enseñaría respeto y pues tu viste como me lo enseñaría -- ¡Maldito payaso! ¿Como se atreve a golpearla y a tocarla así? Ella no es Harley.

-Es un infeliz -- lo dije en voz alta.

-Estoy bien -- sonrió pero se que esta mintiendo, no esta bien pero no le puedo decir que miente porque entonces sabría que la conozco.

-Deberías entrar -- anda entra, muero por abrazarte como yo, como Bruce.

-¿Como te llamas? -- Bruce Wayne quisiera responder.

-Soy Batman -- respondí.

-Gracias -- beso mi mejilla, bueno sobre la máscara, ¡Lo quiero en los labios! Gritaba por dentro.

-Es mi deber -- estúpido, eso soy -- Hasta luego Keira -- Ya llego contigo amor.

-Adiós -- se despido y toco el timbre.

Yo desaparecí y lleve el Batmobile lo más rápido que he manejado a la Batcave.

-Señor la Señorita Keira ha preguntado por usted -- dijo Alfred.

-¿Que le dijiste? -- pregunte.

-Que Usted venia en camino Señor y que lo tiene muy preocupado -- respondió mientras me arreglaba el disfraz.

-Gracias Alfred -- sonreí -- ¿Donde esta ahora?.

-La deje en una habitación -- respondió.

-Voy con ella -- le dije y entre a la mansión por el pasadizo secreto.

Camine mejor dicho corrí hasta la habitación de invitados, tengo que envolverla entre mis brazos.

-¡Keira! -- grite entrando sin llamar.

-¡Bruce! -- corrió hasta a mi, mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo. La tenia abrazada por miedo a perderla, yo el héroe de Gotham City tengo miedo.

-Mira como estas -- dije viendo su moretón en el rostro y los chupetes en su cuello. Ese maldito payaso me las pagará.

-Estoy bien Bruce -- oh no, tu no me engañas.

-Se que no estás bien, te conozco -- hoy si podía enfrentarla.

-Solo tengo un poco de miedo, es todo -- confesó por fin.

-No quiero que lo tengas, yo te protegeré de todo -- la bese, como quise hacerlo hace unos minutos. Quiero borrar cualquier rastro que ese payaso haya dejado en ella, es mía, mi chica y él tiene que saberlo. No es Harley Quinn ella es Keira, mi Keira.


	6. Capitulo 5

Estar en los brazos de Bruce me reconforta, me siento protegida y con su beso me hace olvidar todo lo que ha pasado este día. Lo quiero, quiero mucho a Bruce Wayne.

-Estaba preocupada por ti -- dije sobre sus labios.

-Tu preocupada por mi -- sonrió y acarició mi mejilla golpeada -- Soy yo el que me tengo que preocupar por ti, eres las persona más importante para mí -- me abrazo -- Te protegeré lo prometo -- hablo sobre mi cabeza abrazándome más fuerte.

-Gracias Bruce -- sonreí.

-Tienes que descansar, toma un baño -- pidió frotando mis brazos.

-Tengo que irme a casa -- respondí refiriéndome a mi departamento.

-No, te quedarás aquí -- contestó preocupado.

-¿Por qué? -- estoy confundida.

-Él te buscará -- apretó su mandíbula.

-No comprendo Bruce -- lo mire pidiendo explicaciones.

-El que hizo todo hoy, el Joker te buscará -- explicó.

-¿Por que haría eso? Yo no lo conozco, no le he hecho nada. Más bien él me ha lastimado a mi -- miedo eso tengo, ese hombre con solo una mirada hace estremecer mi piel.

Como explicarle que él vendrá por ella por su parecido a su hermana, se supone que solo pocos saben el verdadero nombre de Harley Quinn.

-Es un psicópata -- contesté -- Hoy te hizo daño solo por ser mi novia -- metí, no puedo decir la verdad sin que ella me interrogue con la mirada.

-Pero entonces estaré escondida -- es lo mejor, no puedo perderla.

-Solo será por un tiempo, hasta que se olvide de ti y tenga otro blanco -- otra mentira, yo observé como la vio y se que la quiere, tengo tanto tiempo en luchar con él que se cuando está interesado en algo.

-¿No te incómoda que este aquí? -- incomodarme ¿ella? Nunca.

-Tu nunca causarás eso en mi -- sonreí por lo que dijo -- Algún día todo esto será tuyo -- ella abrió sus hermosos ojos, oh si entendiste.

-No se a que te refieres -- se sonrojo y vio hacia un lado evitando ver mi sonrisa de idiota que tengo.

-Usted señorita Quinzel será en un futuro no muy lejano Keira Wayne mi esposa -- confirme y ella río.

-Estas loco Bruce, apenas iniciamos nuestra relación -- río negando y me contagio la risa.

-No necesito conocerte más para saber lo que quiero -- contesté seguro -- Ahora date un baño y descansa -- le di un casto beso.

-Hasta mañana -- dijo cuando salía de la habitación.

-Hasta mañana hermosa -- me despedí.

Entre a mi habitación para quitarme el disfraz que ando puesto.

-Pase -- dije cuando tocaron.

-Señor le di una de sus camisas a la señorita Keira -- es cierto olvide eso.

-Gracias Alfred, mañana temprano que vayan por unas cosas a su departamento y lo demás cómpralo -- le pedí.

-Si señor ¿Desea otra cosa? -- pregunto.

-Nada Alfred, puedes ir a descansar -- contesté con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien señor, que descanse -- y se retiró.

Me voy a dar un baño y luego a dormir, tengo que pensar en cómo mantener a ese payaso lejos de mi chica.

•••

Son las tres de la madrugada y estoy en mi antro, viendo como las mujeres bailan donde una vez bailo mi Harley Quinn. Pero no he dejando de pensar en ella, como era su nombre... Keira, si ese era su nombre. Recordar como temblaba por mi contacto, como no quería que la tocará me vuelvo loco, más de lo que estoy HA HA HA.

No puedo creer que ella decía que no cuando yo en lo único que pensaba era en arrancarle la ropa y hacerla mía. Entrar en ella para demostrarle a quien le pertenece desde hoy, aunque el hecho que se niegue me encanta es como un reto y hacerlo de todos modos hace que entienda que el que manda aquí soy yo.

Me regreso a mi mansión, mañana será otro día, mañana iré por ella y estará conmigo no con ese imbécil magnate. Me acosté luego de quitarme la ropa y recuerdos llegaron a mi.

Flashback.

 _-Y bien Mr. J ¿Como amaneció hoy? -- me pregunto mi psicóloga._

 _-Como puede ver bien -- sonreí._

 _-Que bueno -- sonrió como boba, está me ama -- Hablemos te su infancia -- dijo viéndome detenidamente._

 _-¿Que hay de ti? -- pregunté y me vio confundida -- Cuenteme de ti, su familia, niñez, adolescencia -- expliqué._

 _-¿Quiere saber de mí? -- pregunto contenta, joder esta mujer está locamente enamorada._

 _-Claro Harley -- la llamé por el sobre nombre que le puse desde que vino y ella sonrió._

 _-Bueno tengo a mis padres, dos hermanos o algo así -- contestó pensando._

 _-¿Por qué algo así? -- pregunte con algo de interés._

 _-Tengo una hermana menor pero no la veo desde niñas -- me vio y yo le sonreí._

 _-¿Por que? -- creo que el psicólogo aquí soy yo._

 _-Mis padres se la dieron a mis tíos cuando tenía 5 años yo tenía 9 y mi hermano 11 -- vaya una hermana._

 _-Ya veo ¿Por que la regalaron? -- pregunté._

 _-No se, decían que no era normal pero nunca explicaron nada de eso -- contestó, así que rechazada por ser diferente._

 _End Flashback._

En aquel momento no le di importancia pero hoy que la conozco me gustaría saber en que es diferente, yo la veo normal con miedos normales. Con ese pensamiento me dormí.

Desperté y ví que eran las 11 am, me di un baño y baje, espero a esta hora ya tengan la información que pedí o alguien morirá hoy.

-¡Erick! -- grite.

-Si Mr. J -- vino rápido, sabe que no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo.

-¿Conseguiste la información que pedí? -- pregunte tomando asiento en el comedor mientras servían mi desayuno.

-Si, la señorita Keira Quinzel vive en un departamento en el centro de Gotham. Aquí está la dirección -- puso un papel sobre la mesa y yo lo tomé.

-Iremos hoy por ella -- sonreí.

-Señor pero hay algo -- dijo y lo volví a ver serio.

-¡Habla ya! -- grite.

-Desde anoche llevan viajando y no ha llegado. Me informaron que dos hombres sacaron dos maletas del departamento -- rechine mis dientes.

-¿Quienes son esos hombres? -- le pregunté dejando mi desayuno.

-Se dividieron y mientras uno de nosotros se quedó vigilando el otro siguió el coche de los hombres y se dirigieron a la mansión Wayne -- terminó de hablar y tiré el plano de la mesa.

-¡Maldito Wayne! -- grite y golpee la mesa -- Vigilen esa maldita mansión para sacarla de ahí -- ordene.

-Si Mr. J -- dijo para irse de mi vista antes que lo matara.

Ese maldito magnate se está metiendo con lo que es mío porque ella es mía y la traeré donde debe estar, conmigo.

-Tomen los autos iremos a divertirnos -- les ordene a mis hombres.

-¿Donde será hoy? -- pregunto Dan, creo que así era su nombre. Los mató tan rápido que no tengo ni la oportunidad de saber sus nombres.

-El banco central de Gotham -- sonreí tomando mi metralleta.

•••

-Bueno días -- saludé Bruce, son las 11:30 me levanté tarde -- Gracias por traer mis cosas -- dije ya que habían dos maletas en la entrada de la habitación.

-Bueno días -- sonrió -- No es nada, es para que estés cómoda. Desayuna -- pidió.

-Bueno días Señorita Keira -- saludo Alfred mientras servía mi desayuno.

-Bueno días Alfred, dime Keira por favor -- pedí y el sonrió.

-Keira será entonces -- dijo terminando.

-¿Que aras hoy? -- pregunté a Bruce que desayunaba frente a mi, creo que estaba igual de cansado que yo.

-Iré a la oficina arreglar un par de cosas y tu no puedes salir de la casa -- me señaló con su cubierto.

-¿Por qué no? -- pregunté.

-Porque ... -- un bib se escuchó -- Tengo que hacer algo urgente, por favor no salgas si quieres puedes dar una vuelta por el jardín -- sugirió levantando.

-Pero yo ... -- iba a protestar.

-Por favor Keira, quiero que estés segura -- dijo tomando mis manos que ya estaba junto a mi.

-Estas bien, daré un paseo por el jardín -- bufe rendida y él sonrió.

-Gracias -- me beso y correspondi -- Te quiero no lo olvides -- dijo en forma de despedida.

-Cuidate -- pedí.

-Lo are -- contestó antes de salir.

Bueno me toca desayunar sola y no puedo salir por ese hombre pintado de payaso, en que momento mi vida se resumió a esto.

•••

Salí en el Batmobile de la cueva, no quería dejar a mi chica sola por mucho tiempo pero ese maldito del Joker está robando el banco.

-¿Están listos para morir? HA HA HA -- escuche que preguntaba cuándo llegue.

-No harás nada de eso hoy -- dije como Batman.

-Así que ya llegaste Batsy -- contestó con su metralleta apuntando a un hombre -- ¿Donde está mi chica? -- pregunto.

-No es tu chica -- respondí y le lancé una de mis armas.

-Lo será -- dijo y me disparó -- HA HA HA Batsy, Batsy. Dile a Wayne que es mía -- yo soy Wayne y no lo permite.

Luche con sus hombres y con él, le dispararon una mujer y con eso logro irse con el dinero. Ayude a la mujer hasta que llegó la ambulancia, sabía que la quiere pero no la tendrá.

•••

Me divertí mucho, robamos mucho dinero y el murciélago no pudo hacer nada. Sonreí y me relaje en el sofá.

-Mr. J -- me llamaron.

-¡Que! -- grite fastidiado abriendo mis ojos.

-Tome -- medio un sobre y lo ví con ganas de matarlo.

Hasta que lo abrí, ahí estaba sonriendo. Ví cada una de las fotos y ella paseaba por el jardín, es hermosa. Estaba sentada en el jardín jugando ajedrez mientras era vigilada por muchos guardaespaldas, creo que el magnate ya siente que es mía.

-Muy bien hecho -- lo felicité -- Vean la seguridad de esa mansión lo antes posible para sacarla de ahí -- ordene con una sonrisa.

-Así será Mr. J -- respondió y se fue.

-Espérame porque voy por ti mi reina -- me dije viendo su foto.


	7. Capitulo 6

Desayune tranquila, me siento extraña en una casa tan grande y no puedo salir.

-¿Desea algo más Keira? -- pregunto Alfred.

-No gracias, solo daré un paseo por el jardín -- sonreí.

-Bien, no se aleje mucho de la casa -- pidió antes de retirarse.

Salí y habían unos cuantos hombres vigilando la mansión, no se si Bruce está exagerado un poco con esto, la verdad no entiendo el porque del interés de ese hombre en mi. Joker ese es su nombre o sobrenombre me pregunto ¿Que pasará por su mente? Aparte de ser un psicópata.

Observé las hermosas flores del jardín, camine alrededor de mansión hasta que ví una mesa con mi pasatiempo favorito, ajedrez. Estuve jugando yo sola por mucho tiempo.

Regrese a mi habitación y estuve toda la tarde trabajando en mi ordenador, espero poder salir pronto de aquí.

-Cariño -- tocó la puerta Bruce.

-Pasa -- dije dejando lo que hacía.

-Vamos a cenar -- tomo mi mano y me acerco a él para darme un dulce beso, como me gusta besarlo.

-Te quiero -- ¿yo dije eso?

-También yo te quiero -- sonrió acariciando mi mejilla -- Pronto se borrará -- refiriéndose a los chupetes que tenía en mi cuello.

-No te preocupes estoy bien -- ya ni me acordaba de eso.

-No quiero que ese loco te haga daño -- me vio con preocupación.

-No lo hará, no creo ser tan importante como tu piensas -- suspire.

-Lo eres para mí, él es una persona sin razonamiento y solo por hacerme daño es capaz de... -- cayo cerro sus ojos y suspiro viendo hacia arriba.

-Estaré bien, él no me hará nada -- trate de tranquilizarlo.

•••

Ella no entiende el peligro que corre, ese payaso la quiere y claro no es por las razones que le he dado.

\- No lo hará -- aseguré ya que la protegeré como Batman y como yo.

-Bien hay que cenar -- contestó feliz, como no quererla.

-Después de usted -- hice una reverencia.

-Gracias señor Wayne -- reímos mientras íbamos al comedor.

-¿Que hiciste hoy? -- pregunté ya cenando.

-Estuve en el jardín jugando ajedrez luego de dar un paseo y luego pasé en la habitación trabajo -- contestó -- ¿Y tu? -- pregunto.

-Solo tuve un problema en la empresa, nada importante pero requerían de mi -- si claro pensé.

-Ya veo -- guardó silencio unos segundos -- ¿Cuando podré salir? -- no quiero que salgas.

-¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia? -- pregunte haciéndome el ofendido.

-Sabes que no, solo estar aquí todo el día es raro -- respondió viendo a su alrededor.

-Pasare mañana contigo -- dije tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

-¿Enserio? -- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Claro linda -- contesté y besé sus nudillos.

Hablamos y reímos toda la cena, me veo el resto de mi vida con ella es tan hermosa e inteligente que hasta creo ser muy poco para ella, quien diría el magnate de Gotham se siente pequeño delante de una mujer hermosa.

Terminando la cena le dije que fuera a descansar, yo tengo que vigilar Gotham. Me despedí con un beso que solo tenia ganas de desnudarla y hacerla mía.

Alrededor de la madrugada regrese, camine a su habitación y la ví dormida, sonreí y acaricie su hermoso cabello para ir a mi habitación.

-Buenos días -- dije tocando su puerta, eran las 8:00 am.

-Pasa -- escuche y al abrir la encontré peinando su cabello.

-Es temprano -- le dije ya que ya se había duchado.

-Lo se, es que quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo -- sonreí por lo que dijo.

-Bien hay que ir al jardín -- tomo su mano para salir de ahí.

•••

-Mr. J tengo lo que pidió -- dijo Erick mientras salía de mi habitación, ayer folle toda la noche en el antro con unas zorras.

-Y bien habla -- contesté mientras bajaba hacia el comedor.

-Hay solo 10 hombres, 3 en la entrada, 3 en la entrada de mansión, otros 3 en la entrada trasera y hay uno que la sigue donde quiera que vaya -- no son nada que yo no pueda hacer.

-La sacaremos está noche -- sonreí -- Por ahora quiero verla de lejos -- dije levantándome.

-Muy bien Mr. J -- respondió y fue por el auto.

En todo el camino iba pensando en ella, ya pronto la tendré conmigo donde siempre debió estar.

-Llegamos Mr. J -- me saco de mis pensamientos.

Baje y subí al auto donde la han vigilando todo este tiempo.

-¿Donde está? -- les pregunté a los tres hombres.

-Esta haya -- dijo y ví hacia donde señaló.

Estaba desayunando con el imbécil ése, reían y eso me enfureció, ella es mía y verla con él me pone de malas.

¿Que mierda hace?

 _La besa ¿que no ves?_

Cállate que ya ví.

 _Entonces no preguntes_.

No te pregunte a ti.

 _¿A quien más entonces?_

\- Solo lo dije, no tienes porque contestar. Creo que ya estoy más loco ¿no? -- le pregunté a la voz que me habla, mis hombres solo veían sin entender -- HAHAHA se preparan está noche ella es nuestro objetivo -- les dije viéndo como pasaba tiempo él con ella.

Ya es por la tarde, ¿cuanto tiempo llevo hablando solo? Definitivamente estoy loco, no, soy libre y voy un paso adelante de toda la inmunda sociedad.

-Están todos listo -- les pregunté, ya es de noche y no puedo esperar más, ella está con él en la misma habitación.

-Si Mr. J -- contestaron.

-Hay que hacerlo HAHAHA -- reí.

•••

-Te quiero -- dijo Bruce besándome en el balcón de su habitación, hoy hemos tenido un día tan lindo juntos.

-Besame -- pedí, él me subió al balcón y me beso mientras acariciaba mis piernas subiendo mi falda.

Estábamos en el balcón porque la luna estaba hermosa, y bueno creo que esto ya subió de tono. Bajo sus besos hasta mi cuello haciendome gemir, se aferro a mi cuerpo y con sus manos abrió mi blusa botón por botón hasta dejar ver mi sostén blanco.

Me cargo hasta su cama y me acostó sobre ella, jugaba con el escote de mi sostén mientras estaba sobre mi.

-Te deseo tanto -- susurro con voz ronca cerca de mi oído.

-Soy tuya -- contesté jadeando.

El me vio y sus ojos estaban más oscuros que siempre, sonrió y volvió a poseer mi boca, su lengua jugaba con la mía cuando sus manos traviesas bajaban el cierre de mi falda.

¡BOM! Una explosión nos sobresalto y un humo entró por la habitación.

-Mierda -- dijo Bruce levantándose -- Cubrete la boca cariño -- medio un trapo.

-¿Que sucede? -- pregunté asustada.

-No se pero hay que salir -- tomo mi mano para correr.

-HAHAHA -- esa risa hizo que me tropezará -- ¡Mi reina yuju donde estas! -- grito.

-Levantate -- se puso en cuclillas y tomo mi rostro -- Tenemos que salir de aquí -- escuchaba que me decía pero mis ojos estaban cerrándose -- Cubre tu boca y nariz -- me levanto pero volví a caer, mi cuerpo estaba pensando.

-Aquí estas -- dijeron frente a nosotros -- Ella viene conmigo -- y solo ví que Bruce era golpeado por 4 hombres.

-¡Keira! -- grito Bruce y yo pestañeaba para tratar de quitar lo borroso de mis ojos.

-Hola -- sonrió el peliverde -- Tu eres mía -- fue lo último que escuche y lo último que ví fue su diabólica sonrisa y todo se volvió negro.

Estoy perdida y el diablo se cree mi dueño.


	8. Capitulo 7

-Sueltala -- gruño Bruce viendo como el Joker cargaba a Keira.

-Lo siento mucho pero a mi nadie meda órdenes, además solo vengo por lo que me pertenece -- hizo que lo golpearan.

Bruce por haber inhalado el humo no podía moverse como lo habría querido para no dejar que se llevarán a su novia, en ese momento le valía una mierda que se dieran cuenta que él era el caballero de la noche. Su enemigo se estaba llevando a la mujer que quería y tenia miedo no poder dar con ella antes que se convirtiera en otra Harley Quinn.

Los secuaces golpearon a Bruce dejándolo inconsciente, Mr. J bajo con su chica embarazos y no podía estar más que feliz, por fin iba estar donde debía, junto a él.

-Nos vamos HAHAHA -- río por haber conseguido su objetivo "No hay nada que Mr. J no pueda hacer" se alagaba por haber entrando a la casa del magnate Bruce Wayne y salir sin ningún rasguño.

Subió a su Vaydor, no sin antes asegurar que su chica desmayada tuviera el cinturón de seguridad por si Batsy se le ocurría aparecer podría acelerar sin ningún temor a que ella se golpeara o saliera volando que sería peor.

Pero Batman no apareció "La suerte esta de mi lado" pensaba mientras veía como Keira reposaba sobre la cama, estaba en tinieblas y solo la luz de la luna hacia ver lo hermosa que era, observó que solo unos botones de su blusa estaban en su lugar dejando ver sus redondos pechos cubiertos por un sostén. No puedo evitar gruñir al recordar la escena que vio en el balcón de esa maldita mansión.

Quería ir y besar cada parte de ella borrando los besos y caricias que el imbécil de Wayne le había dado pero no, tendría que estar consciente mientras la poseía para que supiera quien era su dueño, sino que objetivo tendría.

Se despojo de su camisa y sus zapatos para acostarse a su lado, mañana cambiarían las cosas para ella. Quito su camisa y su falda para solo dejarla en ropa interior, el hecho de no poder hacerla suya no quería decir que no podría tener contacto con ella. Pasó sus largos y fríos dedos por su piel, una corriente le recorrió por el cuerpo cuando sintió lo suave que era su piel.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que todavía tenía los chupetes que él le había hecho el día que la conoció y ver que sus dedos estaban marcados en sus piernas lo excito. Sabía que él era el causante de esas marcas porque no creía que Bruce lo hiciera igual que él, ni en un millón de años sería mejor que Mr. J en la cama, ni aunque volviera a nacer Bruce haría llegar al borde del éxtasis a una mujer.

Tocando su delicada piel se relajó para sentir paz, la sensación de tenerla cerca lo asustó porque le gustaba pero no lo iba a cambiar, él seguiría siendo lo que es. El payaso del mal, el Rey de Gotham City o eso es lo que él pensaba.

•••

Sentía un respiración en mi cuello y el calor de un cuerpo junto a mi, abrí mis ojos confundida observando que no estaba en mi habitación. Mi pulso se aceleró y recordé todo lo que pasó a noche.

Mire quien estaba a mi lado y era el peliverde dormido, no llevaba maquillaje y parecía una persona normal aunque de normal no tiene nada. Quite la mano que me cubría y ¡Estoy desnuda! ¿Que hizo a noche?

Mi ropa estaba en el suelo la tomé y me vestí lo más rápido posible. Tengo que salir de aquí como sea, no puedo estar cerca de este enfermo. Abrí la puerta suave para no despertarlo, hizo un pequeño ruido cuando tome la manija, volví a ver que no se haya despertando y casi pego un grito del susto.

Ahí estaba acostado en la cama viéndome y con una gran sonrisa, todo de el meda miedo, me veía como un psicópata.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? -- pregunto con esa sonrisa y sin moverse de la cama -- Yo no haría eso, no, no, no, no -- dijo negando.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y yo abrí la puerta para salir corriendo, no se como iba a salir de aquí pero corrí por un pasillo de una mansión creo.

-No saldrás de aquí HAHAHA -- escuche que dijo.

Baje a la primera planta corriendo, al llegar a los últimos escalones me doble el tobillo y caí al suelo.

-¡Mierda! -- grite, trate de pararme pero dolía.

Me queje hasta que sentí que me tomaron por el pie y me arrastraron, estaba boca abajo y me dieron vuelta y ahí estaba él sobre mi en el suelo. Ya traía maquillaje, es por eso que pude llegar hasta aquí sin que me alcanzará.

-¿Enserio creías que podías escapar de mi? -- estaba a centímetros de mi rostro.

-Dejame -- lo empuje con mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo.

Él sonrió y tomo mis muñecas con una sola mano, las subió sobre mi cabeza he hizo presión.

-Sueltame -- me removí por que sentía todo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Nunca, eres mía -- susurró cerca de mi oído y su aliento me quemaba -- Mira como tiemblas -- se burló al ver como temblaba de miedo.

-¿Por que? -- pregunté con mis ojos vidriosos.

-Por que ¿Que? -- acarició mi mejilla y yo volví a ver a otro lado, su rostro estaba muy cerca.

-¿Por que me haces esto? ¿Que te hice? -- concluí, ya en este momento unas lágrimas salieron, y me maldije por eso.

-Primero te pareces a ella pero no lo hago exactamente por eso -- respondió.

-¿Quien ella? No se de que hablas -- este hombre está loco.

-Algún día te hablaré de ella, pero dime te parece poco haberte metido en mi mente y que tu nombre me taladre una y otra y otra vez. Keira, Keira, Keira es en lo único que pienso desde que te ví y no solo eso has hecho que deje de pensar en ella ¡Te parece poco lo que has hecho! -- hablo como un hombre drogadicto sin su dosis diaria y me grito, está enojado pero maldito yo no le he hecho nada.

-¡No se que mierdas tengas en tu cabeza pero yo no te he hecho nada, no se quien es ella y tampoco me interesa solo quiero que me dejes ir! -- grite y trate de soltarme.

-Has hecho mucho, con solo meterte en mi mente y siento mucho decir que no te irás, eres mía -- tomo mi barbilla para que lo viera -- Nunca te alejaras de mi, me perteneces y serás mi reina -- me besó.

Este besó me lastima, duelen mis labios, duelen mis muñecas, duele sentir su mano libre poseer mi cuerpo, porque eso hace, lo posee no lo acaricia. Creo que junto a él todo será dolor.


	9. Capitulo 8

-¡Se la ha llevado! -- grite desesperado, el maldito psicópata se llevó a mi chica.

-Calmese señor con estar alterado no solucionará nada -- me decía Alfred pero como no voy a estar así si anoche se llevaron a la mujer que quiero.

-No entiendes Alfred que se la ha llevado de mi casa, en mis narices y no pude protegerla. Yo el guardián de Gotham City no pude proteger lo que más me importa, más que mi propia vida -- jale mis cabellos en frustración.

-Entiendo eso pero no es tiempo para desesperarse, tiene que buscarla señor -- es cierto, se la ha llevado anoche y no se que habrá hecho con ella mientras yo estuve inconsciente por su maldito gaz y los golpes que me dieron.

-Tienes razón, tengo que encontrarla cuanto antes -- me levanté para ir a la Batcave.

-Y ¿Como hará eso señor? -- pregunto.

-Buscare por todo Gotham City si es necesario pero ella volverá conmigo -- afirme más tranquilo.

Tengo que estar lo más relajado posible para dar contigo cariño, no dejo de pensar en tu rostro asustado al verlo que estaba frente a nosotros. No saco de mi cabeza como te intentó violar cuando te conoció y pensar que a estas horas lo haya conseguido me pone mal, yo tenía que protegerte y no lo pude hacer perdóname Keira.

•••

Dormir a su lado fue tan relajante, tenía mucho de no dormir así. La sentí cuando se levantó y mentalmente sonreí, como puede pensar que escapará de mi si ella es mía. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y cuando se aseguró que yo siguiera "dormido" le sonreí y ella casi grita del susto.

Me gusta causar eso en las personas y ella con solo verme tiembla. Le advertí no hiciera eso y me levanté rápido de la cama causando que saliera corriendo de la habitación. Le grite que no podría salir de aquí mientras ponía mi maquillaje en la cara, no puedo dejar que nadie aparte de ella me vea así.

Corrí tras de ella y escuche como maldecía. Al llegar estaba en el suelo boca abajo y gracias a su falda pude ver sus cremosas piernas. La arrastre hacia mi tomando su diminuto pie hasta quedar sobre ella, tenerla así de cerca es mi nueva droga.

Discutimos pero no es mi culpa, ella no entiende que es mía y no puede escapar de mi. Así que la estoy besando para que se acostumbre, me estoy comiendo su boca con brusquedad, quiero ver sus labios hinchados por mis besos. Reclamó cada parte de su cuerpo como mío y lo aprieto.

"¿por que lo haces?"

Acabo de descubrir que me excita ver mis dedos marcados en su piel. Le contestó a las voces que me acompañan, si Keira me excita mucho y el saber que se resiste es un retó para mi, me encantan los retos y nunca pierdo.

-Eres mía -- susurré mientras dejaba su boca y bajaba mis besos por su cuello, dejando evidencias de lo que estoy apunto de hacer.

-Dejame -- dijo en voz quebrada por llorar.

-Oh si supieras como me excitas con esa voz -- confesé y levanté su falda hasta su cintura, solo su braga y el pantalón con mi ropa interior se interponían entre mi gran erección y su entrada. Solo imaginarlo me mordí un labio.

-¿Te excita la repulsión que siento por ti? -- pregunto moviéndose.

-Me excita ver tu sufrimiento nena, hacer sufrir a la gente es mi pasatiempo favorito -- respondí mientras metía mi mano para tocar su punto débil.

-No -- se retorció y mordió su labio hinchado.

-Se que te gusta nena, disfruta -- dije dando suaves movimientos circulares.

-Que no maldita sea sueltame -- logro sacar mi mano y eso me enojo.

-Quería que fuera a las buenas pero no será -- gruñi -- Eres mía entiende por una puta ves -- la golpe y su rostro se fue hacia un lado -- Ahora te haré mía una y otra vez hasta que entre en tu cabecita -- le abrí lo blusa con fuerza y los botones salieron volando, rompí su braga para despejar cualquier impedimento y ella lloraba, es como una melodía.

Le apreté más las muñecas, estaba ansioso, la haría mía en el pisó de la sala. Esto es tan romántico que me dieron ganas de vomitar, solo me falta fuego en la chimenea si tuviera una claro.

Me bajé los pantalones y mi erección dijo "presente", le abrí las piernas, me posicione listo para entrar a la gloria.

-Mirame -- dije y ella cerro los ojos con fuerza -- ¡Que me mires! -- grite y tomé su barbilla.

-No, no lo haré. Yo no haré lo que tú digas -- respondió, es muy diferente.

 _Flashback._

 _-Pregunta, ¿Morirás por mi? -- Harley estaba frente a mi._

 _-Si -- respondió de inmediato y no me agradó mucho._

 _-Eso fue sencillo -- dije con un dedo en mi boca -- Acaso ¿Vivirás por mi? ¿uuhn? -- insistí._

 _-Si -- contestó sin pensarlo, bueno no piensa más haya de mi._

 _-Ten cuidado, no hagas este juramento sin pensarlo bien -- le advertí -- El deseo se vuelve entrega, la entrega se vuelve poder ¿lo deseas? -- cuestione tocando sus labios._

 _-Lo deseo -- respondió viéndome enamorada._

 _-Dilo, dilo, dilo. Pide, pide, pide, pide, pide, pide -- repetí para asegurarme que lo pensó._

 _-Por favor -- insistió, patética fue lo primero que cruzó por mi mente y todas las voces estuvieron de acuerdo._

 _-Ooooooh... Eres tan... buena -- logre decir, por no decir estúpida, patética enamorada._

 _Y sin más se lanzó a los químicos, me disponía a irme porque todo en ella es tan fácil y no piensa más haya de mis ojos, pero me arrepentí y me lancé a los químicos ACE para sacarla de ahí._

 _End Flashback._

\- ¿No lo harás? -- pregunté haciendo fuerza en sus lindas muñecas y su barbilla.

-Lo que escuchaste, no haré lo que digas -- su respuesta me hizo sonreír, cada segundo me gusta más.

-Buena respuesta, me aseguro con eso que sufrirás -- besé sus suaves labios y mi pene ya buscaba la entrada.

Su respiración cambio, todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir mi miembro y pude sentir su piel erizarse.

-¡Mr. J! -- grito uno de mis hombres interrumpiendo mi momento.

-¡¿Que mierdas quieres?! -- grite y me subí los pantalones, me levanté del suelo y Keira se bajo la falda arrastrándose lejos de mi. Oooh mi reina no puedes huir de mi -- Espero sea importante o mueres en este preciso momento -- dije tomando mi arma de la mesa y apuntandole.

-Seeeñor es el murciélago -- tartamudo de miedo -- Está rondando cerca del antro y creemos que puede llegar hasta aquí -- respondió.

-Batsy rondando mis terrenos de día -- él no hace eso, no de día claro.

 _"Es por ella_ "

Una voz me habló haciendo click en mi pensamiento, la observé en un rincón tapándose con sus manos cuando otros tres hombres enteraron.

-Veo que Wayne ya pidió ayuda a Batsy -- Keira al mencionarlo me vio, y eso me enfureció -- Hay que ir y mantenerlo alejado de aquí -- ordene y mis hombres asistieron, me acerqué a ella y la levanté de un tirón -- Buenas noches mi reina -- la noquee con mi arma y callo en mis brazos -- Tu te quedarás fuera de mi habitación y la vigilaras, si algo sale mal y el murciélago llega aquí la sacas sana y salva. No dejes que se la llevé y si fallas mueres -- ordené dándole a mi reina.

-Si Mr. J -- respondió.

-Cuidado con hacer algo de que te puedas arrepentir -- le advertí cuando ví como la veía, tomé mi chaqueta púrpura para ir a divertirme con Batsy.

Y dejar en claro que ella está donde pertenece, que es mía.

 ** _Gracias por su atención se les quiere._**


	10. Capitulo 9

Golpeó, golpeó su rostro una y otra vez, estoy furioso. Tengo que hacerlo hablar ya, no puedo perder tiempo, no cuando ella está en sus manos y en cualquier momento sea su nueva Hayley Quinn.

No me lo perdonaría y jamás le haría daño, no tendría una pelea con ella así como las muchas que tuve con su hermana.

-¿Donde está? -- volví a preguntar con mi voz del vigilante de la noche.

-Si te lo digo moriré -- escupió sangre.

-Te matara de cualquier modo, cuando ya no le seas útil -- aseguré y pude ver que dudó.

-Esta en su... -- un disparo y el hombre parpadeo, lo dejé caer al suelo.

-Batsy, Batsy, Batsy tu rondando por mis territorios de día. Vaya sorpresa ¿A que se debe? -- pregunto con una sonrisa y su arma en las manos.

-Payaso de circo, sabes que no vengo por tus funciones matutinas -- contesté.

-HA HA HA, entonces no sé qué buscas -- su sonrisa me dan ganas de golpearlo.

-Quiero a la chica y la quiero ahora -- ordené.

-MI chica está donde tiene que estar, dile al imbécil de Wayne que esta bien, por ahora -- sonrió con el cañón de su arma cerca de su cabeza.

-La encontraré Joker -- comencé a repartir golpes y esquivar balas.

-Es mía HA HA HA -- gritaba mientras me disparaba.

-No es tuya y jamás lo sera -- lo golpeé en su mentón.

-Demasiado tarde Batsy -- resonó en mi cabeza.

Ya le hizo daño, no pude protegerla y eso me hace dar golpes más fuerte en su estúpida cara maquillada. Es un intercambio de golpes, un duelo por su amor.

•••

Me duele la cabeza ¿Que me pasó? Es lo primero que pienso y trato de recordar, él muy psicópata me golpeó, es la única lógica razón que encuentró.

Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en el mismo lugar que en la mañana, digo mañana porque no se cuanto tiempo he dormido o mejor dicho he estado inconsciente. Estoy prácticamente desnuda, mi blusa no tiene botones y solo llevo mi falda.

Él no está aquí y tengo que salir pronto, ya. Abro el armario y encuentro muchos trajes, una camisa blanca manga larga de un traje es mi elección, dobló sus mangas tantas veces que pierdo la cuenta, es larga que casi cubre mi falda, no puedo andar sin bragas así que busco entre su ropa interior y encuentro tantos nuevos como ya usados por él. Doy un gracias a dios por no tener se usar ropa interior de él o bueno no usada por él.

Me miro al espejo y tengo marcas en mi cuello, que decido ignorar para escapar, si tengo que hacerlo. Abro con cuidado la puerta y por la ranura puedo ver a un hombre custodiándola.

-¿Como está? -- escuchó su diabólica voz por un radio que el hombre posee.

-Esta en su habitación señor J -- contesta.

-En un momento llegamos -- es lo último escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Él ya viene por mi, terminará lo que inició y no se si solo soy yo pero no quiero iniciar mi vida sexual después de una violación. Tampoco es como que esperaba mi amor ideal y romántico pero las desventajas de ser una de los mejores arquitectos tan joven es que no tenía tiempo para una relación, una relación normal con sexo porque tampoco es como si soy santa simplemente no se dio y bueno hace... Ayer pensé que sería con Bruce.

Pongo seguro en la puerta, así tengo un poco más de tiempo ¿no? Veo por el balcón una manera de salir, observó la infraestructura de la mansión y por cada ventana hay un balcón, si pasó entré ellos puedo descender.

Hago mentalmente cada movimiento como un juego de ajedrez, tengo que llegar al balcón más bajo que hay para luego saltar al árbol que está cerca de el. Mis acrobacias de porrista de la secundaria tienen que servir de algo.

Me quitó los zapatos porque no podré con ellos y hace mucho que no salto en el aire y tampoco habrá nadie quien me cargue a bajo. Salto el primero equilibrado mi peso, sonrió al ver que puedo hacerlo, lo estoy logrando y no hay nadie vigilando está parte de la mansión, supongo es el patio y el bosque que puedo ver debe ser lo suficientemente grande como para no esperar un ataque sorpresa por aquí. Prefiero mil veces ser una pérdida en el bosque que estar con el peliverde de ojos azules, pero que rayos no tengo porque ver el color de sus malditos ojos, pero como no hacerlo si siempre viola mi espacio personal.

Suspiró cuando ya he bajado y estoy en la rama del árbol, me dolió el brazo ya que casi caigo. Observó que no haya nadie cerca para bajar del árbol y puedo ver un auto púrpura.

-¡¿Donde está?! -- un grito con su voz hace temblar mis piernas cuando ya estoy en el suelo, esto causa él en mi, pánico y miedo, mucho, mucho miedo.

Lo veo en el balcón con mis zapatos que deje ahí por seguridad, recorre el jardín con desesperación hasta que se detiene en mis ojos. Puedo ver asombro en ellos, sorpresa de que estoy aquí, tan lejos pero tan cerca de él. La sonrisa que me brinda es una promesa que me hará daño por lo que he hecho, me hace una seña con uno de sus dedos a que vuelva y niego, comienzo a retroceder lejos de su penetrante mirada y luego él hace otra seña con su dedo negando y mueve sus rojos labios. Aunque no puedo escuchar se que hace ese ruido que uno entiende que es un no.

Veo golpes en su rostro y no se si lo rojo de su boca es por el labial que usa o por sangre, dios hay sangre y golpes es su rostro. Llevo una de mis manos hacia mi boca en sorpresa, hay alguien que puede enfrentarlo y golpearlo. Pasa su lengua por sus dientes y para mi es un detonante de "Corre lo mas rápido que puedas" y eso hago, ignoró su amenazante mirada y corro.

-¡Atrapenla! -- escuchó su grito.

Tengo que correr por mi vida, se que esta furioso y nunca se imagino que fuera lo suficientemente hábil e inteligente para escapar, grave error. No soy lo que aparentó ser.


	11. Capitulo 10

Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que mis pies descalzos me lo permiten, las rocas y ramas los lastiman. Pensar que esto es lo que se ve en las películas de terror, sólo que esto no es una película sino la vida real, mi vida real y si estoy viendo hacia tras pasar saber que tan cerca están de mi.

No se que busca de mi, bueno aparte de violarme. Porque hasta hoy es lo único que ha intentado conmigo, someterme y lo peor de todo es que lo ha logrado, le tengo tanto miedo a su mirada, su sonrisa, hasta la forma que habla. Es un enfermo psicópata que necesita una psicóloga con urgencia, claro si es que tiene arreglo.

Me apoyo sobre un árbol porque ya no puedo más, mis pies están sangrando y mi respiración esta tan acelerada que quema cuando entra a mis pulmones.

-¡Mi reina, no puedes huir de mi! -- escucho que grita, no puede ser que este tan cerca.

Mi cerebro le da órdenes a mis pies que sigan corriendo pero ellos dicen ya no más, no quiero volver, se que me hará daño, mucho. Su mirada me lo advirtió antes que comenzará a huir.

Vuelvo a ver por dónde he venido poquito a poco para no ser vista. Mala idea, lo tengo tan cerca de mi que me vuelve hacer una seña de negación con su dedo. Siento mis ojos cristalizarse al ver su burlona sonrisa.

-HA HA HA -- ríe tan fuerte que se inclina un poco hacia atrás.

Retrocedo sin quitar la mirada de él, mientras que sus ojos azules que si no supiera lo que es, diría que son los más transparentes y puros que he visto, me examinan de arriba a abajo.

Pasa la punta de su lengua sobre sus labios y me mira directamente. Por cada paso que retrocedo él se acerca uno más.

-Dejame decir que me has impresionado, bajar así como tú lo hiciste, no cualquiera lo hace baby -- dijo moviendo su manos -- No esperaba menos de ti -- susurro viéndome extraño.

-Por favor, déjeme ir -- le pedí suplicante, pero que patética.

-Pero mira nada más como son las cosas, tu me ruegas libertad y ella me rogaba que la incluyera en mis planes, cuando ella no estaba en ellos. En cambio, tu si estás en los míos, que mal oye, nunca se queda bien con la gente -- contestó con su habitual forma de expresarse.

-No le entiendo, yo a usted no le conozco. Sólo quiero volver a casa, a mi vida -- respondí sin quitar la vista de sus ojos, aunque ya unas lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas.

-Volver con Wayne, no, no, no -- hizo un ruido con su lengua al topar con sus dientes -- Y tu vida me pertenece- sonrió.

-Entonces matame, ¡hazlo! -- grite sacando un poco de valentía, la que se escondió desde que lo conocí.

-¿Es lo que quieres? -- preguntó sacando su arma -- dime dime dime dime -- cerro los ojos cuando repetía.

-Prefiero morir mil veces a que mi vida le pertenezca -- respondí.

-Bien si es lo que quieres -- se encogió de hombros mientras me apuntaba, cerré mis ojos esperando la bala -- ¿Ultimas palabras? -- preguntó.

-Pudrete imbécil -- dije sin abrir los ojos y sentí como algo dentro de mi se liberará.

-Es una lastima que tu vida ya me pertenezca y que seguirás viviendo por mi, porque yo así lo quiero -- dijo en mi oído, antes de golpear mi mejilla haciéndome caer al suelo dándome un golpe y todo se volvió negro.

•••

Tuve que escapar porque el murciélago quería saber dónde está mi chica, nos golpeamos mutuamente pero la diferencia entre él y yo aparte de que yo soy hermoso, es que yo tengo a muchos hombres trabajando para mi.

No me fue muy difícil irme sin ser perseguido por batsy, recibí muchos golpes pero nada graves.

-Vigilen que el murciélago no ande cerca -- ordene al llegar a mi mansión.

-Si Mr. J -- respondieron y los vi correr.

Entre sin perder tiempo, quiero verla, necesito verla. Y esto está mal, ella no puede tener poder sobre mi. **El deseó se vuelve entrega y la entrega se vuelve poder,** eso es lo que dije y tuve razón.

¿Desde cuando se invirtieron los papeles? Fácil, desdé que la conozco. Ella no es Harley, y eso me vuelve loco.

¿ _Más?_

Si más, pero también es cordura, porque ¿Desdé cuando yo me vuelvo loco por una mujer? ¿Me entienden?

 **No soy alguien que es amado** , pero estoy dando amor. **Soy una idea** , una que quiero mostrarle. **Soy un estado de ánimo,** que hoy depende de su cercanía. **Yo ejecutó mi plan de acuerdo a mi voluntad** y ahora mis planes giran en su entorno.

No soy así, no quiero ser así. Quiero tenerla, poseerla, hacerla mía y que su vida dependa de la mía, no que la mía dependa de la suya. Es que porque tiene que ser tan difícil.

-¿Ha despertado? -- le preguntó al imbécil que dejé con ella.

-No Mr. J no me he movido de aquí -- respondió.

-Espero no hayas hecho nada por que tengas que morir -- Sonreí.

-No.. no señor, yo solo la puse sobre la cama -- tartamudeó.

-Por tu bien, espero sea la verdad -- palmeo su mejilla y sonrió.

Entro a la habitación y no la veo en la cama, voy al baño pensando que se ha escondido ahí y nada.

-¡¿Donde esta?! -- gritó.

-No, no lose Mr. J yo la dejé en la cama -- respondió cuando entro a la habitación.

Veo sus zapatos en el balcón, tomo uno y la buscó tan rápido que siento como si la he perdido. Hasta que la encuentro, sus ojos se topan con los míos y me siento relajado cuando la veo haya abajo, no se ha ido. Pero ¿Como ha llegado hasta haya? Me sorprende, no creí que pudiera escapar con tal facilidad.

Le doy una de mis sonrisas, aquellas que le doy a Batsy o a los que no me pagan, oh baby te haré mucho, mucho daño. Le indicó que regrese conmigo y sólo recibo una negación de su parte, retrocede y le indicó que no lo haga, por su bien.

Me observa detenidamente y se lleva una de sus manos a su boca por la impresión.

 _Hay que linda ya se preocupa por nosotros_.

Paso mi lengua por mis dientes y ella corre con miedo lejos de mi.

 _Uuuh amamos ese sentimiento._

\- ¡Atrapenla! -- ordenó gritando.

Pero como no confío en nadie que no sea yo.

 _Y nosotras_.

Corro a buscarla yo mismo, no se me puede escapar, ella debe, tiene que estar conmigo, es mía joder.

No se me hará difícil alcanzarla ¿Por que? Yo no ando corriendo pérdida en el bosque descalza.

 _En el bosque, de la China, la Chinita se perdió_

Corrí y como dije no me costaría, la vi a lo lejos recargada sobre un árbol.

-¡Mi reina, no puedes huir de mi! -- gritó avisándole que estoy muy muy muy cerca de ella.

Observó sus intenciones de querer seguir corriendo mientras me acerco a una distancia donde me pueda ver y sentir cerca pero a la vez algo retirado para acecharla como un depredador.

Con miedo se asegura que tan cerca estoy, terror es lo que hay en sus ojos cuando me ve, niego con mi dedo asegurándole que no puede huir más de mi y sonrió burlón porque su sufrimiento es mi placer.

-HA HA HA -- río alto.

Tengo una conversación con ella donde solo me produce mucho más interés sobre ella, la haré mía como sea. Vivirá por mi mientras quiera que viva y morirá por mi si es lo que deseo. Ese mi objetivo.

Me acerco a ella aprovechando que ha cerrado los ojos esperando que acabe con su vida así como lo ha pedido, pero no, no será así.

\- Es una lastima que tu vida ya me pertenezca y que seguirás viviendo por mi, porque yo así lo quiero -- le dije y golpee su mejilla, callo al suelo y su cabeza se impacto con una roca haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento -- Eres mía baby -- le dije mientras la cargaba y limpiaba un poco de sangre de su frente.

 _Como yo andaba perdido nos encontramos los dos_

 ** _Espero les guste ._**

 ** _Si hay algún horror ortográfico sorry, se les quiere y gracias por seguir con la lectura._**


	12. Capitulo 11

Corro por el parque siento el aire golpear mi rostro, la brisa hace que mi cabello vuele y eso me hace reír. Veo más niños jugar y me detengo a observar con más atención a mi alrededor.

Mamá está sentada en una banca, sonríe al ver a mi hermana jugar con los demás niños de su edad, ¿Por que no me sonríe de esa manera?

Ella no me quiere, dice que no soy su hija. Pero se que sólo lo hace por que le gusta que mis ojitos les salgan aguita. Papá dice que soy hermosa como él, que mi hermana y yo salimos a él. Rubias y hermosas pero en secreto confiesa que soy su favorita. Dice que aunque nos parecemos yo tengo algo que Harleen no, y eso es lo que saque de mamá.

No entiendo, mamá y yo no tenemos nada parecido. Pero si papá dice que le recuerdo a la mujer que ama de una manera diferente, eso tiene que ser verdad, papá no miente, él me ama.

Un niño llora porque se ha caído, no me gusta que salga aguita por su ojos, no me gusta llorar.

-Hola -- saludo y me arrodillo.

-Hola -- responde y suspira.

-¿Por que tienes aguita en tus ojos? -- le pregunto limpiándolas con mis manitas, espero no tenerlas sucias.

-Me caí -- dijo llorando -- Me duele -- y me enseñó un raspón en su mano.

-¿Como te llamas? Y ¿Cuantos años tienes? -- pregunté tomando su mano, es igual de pequeña que la mía.

-D _y_ lan y tengo _así_ \-- levanto todos los dedos de una mano.

-También yo -- respondí con una sonrisa -- ¿Me dejas hacer magia? -- pregunté y él asintió.

Lleve mis manos a su raspón y él se quejó, pero se que no le hago daño. Hice magia como papá dice, yo soy maga, pero pide que no se lo muestre a nadie. Ni a mamá, es nuestro secreto.

Levanto mis manos de dónde debería estar el raspón y bibidi babidi bu ya no está más. Dylan sonríe al ver lo que hice.

-Ya no está -- dice y busca su raspón -- ¿Como lo hiciste? -- preguntó.

-Es magia -- respondí sonriendo.

-Gracias -- su sonrisa es sincera, como la de papá -- ¿Como te llamas? -- preguntó.

-Soy Keira -- conteste, creo que tengo un nuevo amigo. Mi nuevo amigo Dylan.

-¡Keira nos vamos! -- el grito de mamá llamándome hizo que dejara de sonreír, no quiero irme.

-No vemos Dylan -- me despedí.

-Hasta mañana Keira -- agitó su mano, cuando llegue le contaré a papá que ahora tengo un nuevo amigo, Dylan y a él le gusta mi magia.

-Me enseñas hacer magia -- preguntó Dylan.

-No puedo, papá dijo que es secreto y si mamá se entera se enojara -- agache mi cabeza, Dylan ya no me hablara, pero no puedo desobedecer a papá. Se pondría muy triste.

-Bueno -- hizo un puchero con su boca -- Pero seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Verdad? -- me puse muy feliz y me lancé a darle un abrazo.

-Si, si -- respondí, estoy feliz papá tenía razón -- Seremos muy amigos -- su cara esta roja, ¿tendrá calor?

-Hay que subir a ese árbol -- dijo, es muy alto.

-Tengo miedo -- dije y su sonrisa me recordó a la de papá

-Yo soy fuerte y te cuidaré -- dijo ayudándome a subir, él me cuida. Dylan me cuida.

-¡El último en subir es una lombriz! -- dijo Dylan y corrió a subir el árbol.

-No, tu seras la lombriz -- lo seguí, todos los días vengo al parque a jugar con Dylan.

Subí lo más rápido que podía, ya puedo hacerlo, Dylan me enseñó y hoy será el día en que ganare.

-Ahhh... Keira -- un grito hizo que dejara de escalar.

Dylan estaba en el suelo, baje rápido mientras la gente corría hacia nosotros. Algo rojo salía de la cabeza de Dylan, aguita salió de mis ojos.

-¡Dylan, despierta. abre tus ojos no puedes dormir sobre esta cosa roja! -- grite, no me gusta verlo ahí tirado. Es como si durmiera, solo su pecho sube y baja.

-No juegues, Dylan -- mis mejillas estaban mojadas, ya había muchas personas a nuestro alrededor y pedían ayuda.

Papá dijo no usará mi magia, pero si es para que Dylan abra sus ojitos, no creo Papá se ponga triste.

Puse mis manos sobre su cabeza, espero la magia funcione, escucho decir cosas de los adultos pero yo quiero que Dulan despierte, él es mi amigo y lo quiero.

-¡Dylan tesoro! -- creo ese es el grito de su mamá.

La ignoro y sigo con mis manos en su cabeza, no dejo de verlo, hasta que sus ojos se abran.

\- Bibidi babidi bu -- digo y Dylan pestañea, mi corazón baila, él está bien.

-Keira -- dice viéndome, no entiende porque me mira extraño.

-La magia funciono -- sonrió y su mamá llega y lo abraza.

-Tesoro, oh por Dios mira esa sangre -- dice y lo revisa. Pero si la magia funciono, el no tiene ningún raspón.

Los adultos ven todo y me observan, ¿no creen en la magia? Su mirada es de sorpresa no de felicidad como la mía porque Dylan está bien.

Pero hay una persona que lleva su mano a su boca, lo vio todo. Se enojara, papá tenía razón, tengo miedo pero se que Dylan está bien y eso me hace feliz.

-Nos vamos a casa -- dice y me toma por el brazo, camina muy rápido pero puedo ver que Dylan está sonriendo. Se borra su sonrisa al ver como mamá me saca del parque.

Ella ya sabe él secreto, Dylan sabe tanto como yo que mamá está enojada, espero papá no se ponga triste.

Adiós Dylan, dije para que leyera mis labios. Se levantó y quiso correr a mi, pero su mamá no lo suelta, está asustada, ese es el cariño de una mamá.


	13. Capitulo 12

¿Cuantas veces he perdido el conocimiento? ¿Dos? ¿cuatro? No se la respuesta, a este hombre le gusta tenerme indefensa y como no, es más fácilhacerme perder el conocimiento.

Trato de abrir mis ojos pero pesan, estoy cansada y no he comido nada desde ¿ayer? ¿Cuanto tiempo he dormido? Poco a poco logro abrirlos, está oscuro y no veo nada ¿Donde estoy?

Trató de levantarme y es como me doy cuenta que estoy sentada y atada a una silla ¿enserio? Soy tan peligrosa que tengo que estar atada, noten mi sarcasmo. La única Luz que puedo ver es por debajo de una puerta, ¡esperen! Una puerta, silla y cuerdas. No tengo porque estar tranquila, no puedo moverme a voluntad.

Quiero llorar pero de rabia, respiro con dificultad, tengo miedo. Lo sé soy una cobarde, con él soy una cobarde, él me hace una persona diferente, él me hace mal. Tengo que escapar de él o por lo menos saber el porque de tenerme aquí.

Escucho pasos a fuera, tengo que pedir ayuda. No pierdo nada.

-¡Ayuda, auxilio. Por favor alguien me escucha! -- grite y los pasos se detuvieron -- Por favor ayuda -- pedí.

La puerta se abrió, cerré los ojos al no estar acostumbrada a la luz. La silueta de un hombre estaba frente a mi, parpadeo para verlo mejor, está vestido de negro como los demás hombres que he visto por aquí.

-No deberías gritar -- dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Ayudame por favor -- le dije.

-No puedo perdona -- respondió, él también tiene miedo y no lo culpo -- Pero será mejor que no grites, es por tu bien. Mr. J está ocupado, ya sabes chicas -- me explico.

Yo estoy atada a una silla y el imbécil peliverde está revolcándose con unas zorras, no son celos, por supuesto que no yo le odio y ahora mucho más. Es solo que ha intentado violarme y ahora está con no se cuantas perras, si estoy furiosa. Pero viéndolo de otra manera, estoy a salvo ¡si! Bueno en cierta forma.

-Puedes aflojar un poco las cuerdas, me lastiman -- dije cabizbaja.

-Me pueden matar por eso -- tiene razón, estoy siendo egoísta -- Si preguntan, no he pasado por aquí y tú y yo nunca hemos hablado -- levante la cabeza y él se acercó aflojar las cuerdas.

-Gracias -- doy una sonrisa -- ¿Como te llamas? -- tengo que saber el nombre de la persona que me ayuda o algo así.

-Erick, lo escuchaste por ahí -- susurro.

-Soy Keira -- es una forma rara de conocer a otra persona.

-Lose -- sonrió -- Nos vemos y espero salgas bien de esta habitación -- se alejó y cerró la puerta.

La oscuridad me invadió otra vez, suspire cansada de todo esto y solo pensar que mientras yo estoy aquí ese imbécil de ojos azules está follando con esas zorras me enoja. Muevo mis muñecas sintiendo las cuerdas más flojas, espere, están más flojas de lo que tal vez necesitaba.

Sonrió porque se que Erick lo hizo, es su forma de ayudar. Es mi oportunidad tengo que escapar y está vez no fallar. Lucho con las sogas hasta que caen al suelo, celebró, estoy tan feliz, yo puedo hacerlo. Desamarró las de mis pies, me duelen pero no es nada que no pueda soportar me imagino que tengo muchas marcas en mi cuerpo y que me debo ver como una loca escapada de un manicomio, pero en cierta manera todo aquí es de locos como el dueño.

Me levanto con dificultad y camino hasta donde se ve la luz, Erick dijo que ojalá saliera bien de aquí, específicamente está habitación. Abro la puerta y con la luz que entra puedo ver una ¿camilla? Para que querría una camilla este loco, será que está enfermo refiriéndome a la salud del cuerpo porque mental es obvio que perdió el juicio.

Ignoro todo lo que pueda haber aquí, total no me importa pero me detengo a pensar, si escapó él se preguntará como escape de las cuerdas y Erick saldría perjudicado. Regreso cierro la puerta no sin antes buscar un interruptor, cualquiera en mi lugar escaparía sin preocuparse por lo demás pero yo veo más haya de eso.

Si fallo en escapar que el porcentaje es más alto debido que no conozco esta mansión tendría a una persona que tal vez pueda ayudarme después y si me voy sin aparentar corro el riesgo que lo maten y no me beneficia. Lo sé pienso mucho, pero es mi trabajo pensar en los riesgos de una construcción y el ajedrez requiere pensar la jugada dos o tres movimientos más adelantados.

Enciendo la luz y doy un grito que callo con mi mano, hay un hombre muerto sobre una silla igual de como estaba yo. A eso se refería Erick, este es como su laboratorio de torturas, es por eso la camilla. Dejo de verle, es un pobre hombre padre de alguien o tal vez otro criminal pero no deja de ser una muerte, alguien tiene que llorar por el.

Observó que donde yo estaba a la derecha hay una mesa con instrumentos cortantes, cuchillos, bisturí, ¿sierras? No me imagino a semejante loco con una sierra eléctrica, sería como el loco ese de las películas de terror que no recuerdo su nombre, pero el que usa una mascara de carné humana, si el se masacre en Texas o algo así.

Volviendo al punto acerco más la mesa a donde yo estaba y corto las cuerdas con un bisturí, botó algunas cosas, pero tomo dos bisturí, me pueden servir de algo si me atrapan y la sierra haría mucho ruido, aparte no creo poder con el peso.

Ahora a pensar como salir de aquí, no se exactamente donde estoy, busco otra salida aparte de la puerta y veo una pequeña ventana, creo que estoy abajo. Si mi cabeza cabe por ahí podré salir. Pongo cajas o cualquier cosa me me ayude a llegar hasta ahí, está muy alta. Subo lo más rápido que puedo porque esto no soportará por mucho mi peso. Rompo la ventana lastimándome el codo con lo vidrios, mierda eso dolió y sale sangre y luego apartó lo más que puedo los vidrios.

Es hora de rogar que mi cabeza quepa, ¡Si! Cabe. Veo que hay a fuera y no está el bosque, no hay árboles. Es un callejón, me cambio de lugar mientras estaba inconsciente. Lo odio con todo mi corazón, tengo la mitad de mi cuerpo afuera doy el último impulso y la montaña de cosas que ocupe cayeron.

Suspiró en la oscuridad de este callejón y solo la luz de luna alumbra mi camino, en otro momento esto sería tan poético. llegó a la salida y no hay nadie, le doy un último vistazo al edificio de dónde estaba atrapada.

-Que disfrutes tu noche con esas zorras -- digo en forma de despedida.

Estoy muy enojada, es enojo, no son celos. Espero no volver a ver sus putos ojos nunca más.

Corro para alejarme de aquí, no quiero volver a ver su cabello verde jamás, algunos vagabundos me observan, pero siguen su camino creo que parezco una más de ellos. No se cuanto llevo caminando pero creo que es mucho, lo he logrado no puedo creerlo. Me recargo para descansar un rato.

-Hola hermosa -- levanto la vista y dos tipos están frente a mi. Los ignoro y sigo mi camino.

-Vamos muñeca no te vayas -- toma mi mano y me junta a su cuerpo, genial no salgo de una para estar en otra.

-Sueltame -- dije fuerte, ja estos a comparación de el imbécil de ojos azules no son nada.

-Valiente la gatita -- me observó -- Para ser una vagabunda eres muy hermosa ¿No te gustaría ir a mi casa? -- su aliento ha alcohol golpeó mi cara.

-Yo quiero divertirme un rato con ella -- se quejó el otro individuo.

-No, gracias por tu oferta, lo único que quiero de ti son tus asquerosas manos fuera de mi cuerpo -- me removí entre sus brazos, ¿Por que no puedo ser así de valiente con el? ¡No! La pregunta es ¿Por que demonios estoy pensando en él?

-Pues eso no se podrá, lastima te ofrecí mi casa. Hoy nos divertirás -- bueno él sigue siendo hombre y tiene mucho más fuerza que yo, es hora de huir.

Levanto mi pierna y le doy un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

-¡Maldita perra! -- grita arrodillado en el suelo, yo corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, bueno en este momento depende de que corra.

Ellos están borrachos y pues estamos en casi las mismas condiciones, yo no he comido y me he desmayado muchas veces.

-¡Ve por esa zorra! -- escucho que le ordena al otro.

Si me atrapan será mi fin, uno patético. Entro a una calle con toda mi velocidad, que no es mucha y me golpeó con algo cayendo al suelo de culo.

-Mierda -- me quejó, ese golpe me dolió.

-Te encontré gatita -- dicen tras de mí, veo y ahí está el otro borracho, es mi fin.

-¿Que creen que hacen? -- una voz ronca preguntó, volví a ver donde choque y no es con que, es con quien choque.

Mi corazón se acelera cuando lo veo ahí parado frente a mi y otros hombres están en el suelo, él los estaba golpeando o algo parecido pero en este momento me importa poco.

Lo siento, pero nada es tan fácil, todo en esta vida cuesta.

P.D. No son celos .

Si hay alguna falta, lo lamento.


	14. Capitulo 13

Mi corazón celebra, estoy tan feliz que si no estuviera tan lastimada bailaría. Él observa al hombre que está tras de mí que no se mueve y creo suponer es de miedo.

-Yo me largo, está perra no vale tanto -- corre lejos del callejón, ja marica.

Él mira como el borracho huye como nena y luego dirige su mirada a mi, creo que los pelos de elote que tengo y la pinta de vagabunda no van conmigo.

-¡Batman! -- digo feliz, estoy salvada.

-Keira -- dice sin poder creer que soy yo y se agacha a mi altura.

-Si, si soy yo -- lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, lo he logrado -- -Ayudame, por favor -- pido ya cansada, he tenido mucho en tan poco tiempo.

-Te he buscado como aguja en un pajar -- quita mis pelos de elote de mi rostro, creo que me veo terriblemente horrenda porque su mirada cambia -- Mira como estas, te llevaré a casa -- dijo cargándome, estoy tan cansada.

-Quiero ir con Bruce -- pedí mientras él caminaba, dejo a esos hombres en el suelo.

-¿Es necesario que vayas con él? -- preguntó ¿feliz?, No es mi imaginación.

-Lo quiero, ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? -- cuestione sobre su pecho, cerré los ojos escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-Si la responde -- contestó -- Ahora descansa, ya estás a salvo -- dijo y sonrei, he ganado la guerra.

El sueño invade mi cuerpo, estoy tan débil que no se como he hecho todo lo que hice. Pero algo invade mi mente, un color azul tan puro, tan inocente, que se convierte en unos ojos con una mirada tan profunda. Es él, estoy pensando en su mirada, yo también me estoy volviendo loca.

-¡Ah, Ah, Ah! -- grita gimiendo la zorra esta.

Ignoro su asquerosa voz mientras la penetró con fuerza, estoy furioso porque me gustaría que fuera ella quien gritara pero no, es otra zorra sin importancia. Tuve que sacarla de la mansión porque se portó muy mal, se merece un castigo y mi cuarto de juegos es el mejor para ello.

¿Cual es el problema? Pues sencillo, no pude hacerlo ¿Por que? No tengo ni puta idea y eso me tiene furioso, otra razón es que esta tan lastimada que diablos, hasta yo tuve lastima.

 _Tu, lastima_.

Si yo le tuve lastima, aunque yo no haya hecho el 25 % de sus heridas, el 75 % tal vez pero las demás no. Ella se las ha hecho tratando de escapar de mi, aunque eso me pone feliz porque me ha demostrado que no es lo que parece. Tiene destreza y la inteligencia necesaria y es por eso que la tengo amarrada a una silla.

Menos mal que le tenías lastima.

Le tengo lastima pero no he cambiado lo que soy, el sufrimiento sigue y seguirá siendo mi sentimiento favorito y aunque me alegra que tenga destreza e inteligencia no tiene porque usarla para escapar de mi, si es mía. No pude dañar más su cuerpo, por ahora claro está pero no quiere decir que tengo que ser bueno con ella. Además ¿bueno? Esa palabra no la conozco, no está en mi diccionario.

-Mr. J -- gime.

-Silencio zorra, estas aquí para complacerme -- la golpeó.

-Si Mr. J -- responde con miedo.

-Ya me cansé de ti, ni para zorra sirves -- salí de su cuerpo -- Vete antes que una bala perfore tu cráneo -- sonrió recostado y ella me observan con miedo.

Sale desnuda con la ropa en sus manos, por lo menos tiene la poca inteligencia como para no vestirse aquí.

Uh, así no se trata a una dama.

Esa no era una dama, la única está desmayada y atada a una silla. Cierro mis ojos para dejar de pensar en ella, que mierda me pasa que no sale de mi cabeza. Gruñó porque está logrando algo en mi sin que yo quiera y lo más patético, sin que ella quiera.

Debo de admitir que su resistencia hacia mi contacto me atrae, los retos para mi son una oportunidad de demostrar quien es el mejor y obvio que soy el mejor. No es una boba enamorada o por lo menos no de mi, así que conseguir el patético amor de la señorita Quinzel no será tan fácil como el de la primera. No es como que muera por su amor, por favor soy yo, no soy una persona que es amada pero una mujer enamorada es mucho mejor que 100 hombres pagados, ya saben, aveces se sacrifica a la reina para ganar el juego.

Me levanto y me pongo un pantalón para ir donde mi reina, quiero darle su besito de buenas noches.

¿Crees que alguien te cree?

Bien, necesito ver su miedo a mi presencia para sentirme mejor y demostrarme que sigo siendo yo, el payaso del crimen, psicópata y asesino de masas.

Somos geniales nene.

Obvio que soy genial, soy perfecto. Bajo silbando por si ya está despierta sepa que estoy cerca y voy por ella. Hay Keira, Keira, Keira, quiero hacerte tanto daño y no puedo, que frustrante.

Con una sonrisa abro la puerta, está inmediatamente se borra al ver luz donde tendría que estar oscuro pero eso me importa una mierda, ella no está, voy hacia la silla y veo las cuerdas cortadas y algunos de mis juguetes esparcidos por el suelo.

Puedo jurar que estaba lejos de ellos.

Por lo visto no lo suficiente porque ha escapado, cajas y muchas cosas más están tiradas en el suelo, levanto la vista y ¡mierda! La ventana, Keira se ha ido.

Lanzó con enojo todo lo que puedo y golpeó cualquier cosa que está cerca, ha escapado, de mi, de su dueño.

-¡Erick! -- gritó.

-Mr.j -- dice frente la puerta y ve todo el desastre.

-Reúne a los hombres y buscarla, no debe estar muy lejos -- ordene, la quiero conmigo ya.

-Como usted diga señor -- no preguntó más y salió de mi vista.

Eso te pasa por estar con la zorra jajaja.

\- Has ganando una batalla baby, pero no la guerra HA HA HA -- río, cada día me sorprende más y la deseo mucho, mucho más.

Estoy de rodillas tapando mi rostro, tengo mucho miedo y no entiendo que hice.

-Princesa -- llama papá pero no contestó, estoy muy confundida -- ¿Que haces ahí? -- pregunta, esta parado frente a mi pero no lo veo -- Keira cariño te estoy hablando -- vuelve hablar.

-Tengo miedo papi -- respondo en la misma posición, no puedo verle.

-La princesa de papá ya tiene cuatro años, no tiene porque tener miedo. Ella es fuerte -- dice, su voz el linda, papá es lindo -- y ¿Quien es mi princesa? -- pregunta y yo río.

-Soy yo -- levanto la cabeza y su cabellos rubios sobresaltan en el sol. Escondo mis manos, no quiero que papá me vea pero él es muy inteligente y hace cara enojada, papá está enojado.

-¿Que escondes? -- preguntó con líneas en su frente, papá es bonito aún enojado, él me ama.

-Nada -- respondo y llevo mis manos a mi espalda.

-Keira cielo puedes decirle a papá lo que sea ¿de acuerdo? -- moví la cabeza en respuesta -- Entonces dime -- pidió, su mirada es con cariño.

-Es que los niños grandes lastimaron al pajarito -- conteste y él sonrió.

-¿Y tienes miedo a que te lastimen a ti? -- preguntó y negué -- ¿Entonces de que tienes miedo? -- preguntó y las líneas volvieron a su frente.

-De yo -- dije y su cara está más enojada -- Lo tome porque tenía algo rojo y no dejaba de mover sus alitas -- dije y la aguita quiere salir de mis ojos.

-Princesa no llores y cuentame -- limpio mi cara con sus manos.

-Es que estaba con eso rojo y luego yo quise que estuviera bien -- papá sonrió -- Y así fue, ya no tiene nada rojo -- me veía confundido así que le mostré mis manos con el pajarito.

Papá observó que tenía algo rojo en mis manos y que el pajarito quería volver a volar.

-Cielo, a papá no le gustan las mentiras -- dijo viéndome.

-¿Que son mentiras papi? -- preguntó, ¿alguien me explica?

Él solo me ve y las líneas en su frente siguen ahí, tengo miedo.

-Dejemos libre al pajarito -- pidió.

-¡Si! -- dije feliz y lo solté, algunas plumas se quedaron en mis manos junto con eso rojo.

-Vamos hay que lavarte las manos. No debes de tener miedo nunca más de ti, eres la princesa más hermosa de todo el mundo y puedes confiar en papá -- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Papá no me creyó que el pajarito está bien porque lo quise, pero él me ama y si dice que no debo tener miedo de mi, no lo tendré.

Si hay algún error mis disculpas...


	15. Capitulo 14

No me detuve en su búsqueda, el maldito imbécil huyó como la rata que es pero esta vez tiene algo que me importa. Buscarla en todo Gotham es muy difícil y contando que el payaso sabe esconderse no me favorece en nada.

La oscuridad de la noche llega y es otra noche sin ella y en manos de él, veo a dos tipos que trabajan para el imbécil ese. Es justamente lo que necesitaba, voy por ti.

Caminan para salir del callejón y yo salto frente a ellos, sacan sus armas y los golpeó para que las suelten.

-Comienzan hablar o los hago que hablen -- les dije.

-No tengo nada que decir -- responde uno y comienza a intentar golpearme, lo intenta porque no pude.

-Entonces será a las malas -- les digo y los golpeó, ellos sin sus armas no son nada.

Los dejó en el suelo casi inconscientes, necesito información ya.

-Me responden o quieren seguir con este juego -- dije y ellos solo me veían.

Estaba por seguir con mis golpes cuando alguien choca con mi espalda.

-Mierda -- oigo que se quejan.

Dejo de ver a los tipos para ver quién ha chocado conmigo.

-Te encontré gatita -- dice un tipo parado frente a mi y veo una cabellera rubia alborotada, una vagabunda.

-¿Que creen que hacen? -- les preguntó con voz sería, el tipo es un borracho a simple vista y ella quizás le robó.

No es que juzgue a nadie pero por esta zona las cosas son así. El tipo me observa con miedo.

-Yo me largo, esta perra no vale tanto -- dice el tipo y huye, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que ella sólo escapaba de sus manos.

Dirijo la mirada a ella que esta en el suelo, no veo su rostro por la oscuridad solo el color de su cabello.

-Batman -- dice feliz, su voz me tranquiliza o será mi mente jugando conmigo.

-Keira -- respondo sin poder creer que en verdad sea ella, me agacho para poder verla.

-Si, si soy yo -- contesta, creo está llorando -- Ayudame por favor -- pide débil.

-Te he buscado como aguja en un pajar -- siento que he encontrado el tesoro del pirata, quito los cabellos de su rostro y la imagen que veo me impacta -- Mira como estas, te llevaré a casa -- digo para tranquilizarla, la tomo en brazos para sacarla de este inmundo lugar.

-Quiero ir con Bruce -- pide y mi corazón se acelera, quiere que la lleve conmigo.

-¿Es necesario que vayas con él? -- preguntó y no puedo evitar que se escuche lo feliz que me hace.

-Lo quiero ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? -- responde y se acomoda en mi pecho.

-Si la responde -- digo, no sabes cuanto me dices con eso -- Ahora descansa, ya estás a salvo -- le digo y siento como se remueve feliz en mis brazos.

La tengo otra vez conmigo, no la pude encontrar pero fue ella la que me encontró. Saber que a pesar de todo quiere ir conmigo me hace muy feliz, la quiero, ella es mi felicidad en el mundo de mierda que me rodea.

Bebo de mi basó de alcohol, ella se me fue de las manos. Creo no fui muy malo con ella, no lo suficiente como para que haya escapado.

-Mr. J -- me llama Erick y no le hago caso -- La buscamos pero no hay rastro de ella -- me informa al ver que no conteste, aprieto con fuerza el basó.

No puedo creer que no la encuentren, estaba lastimada y débil no puede ir muy lejos.

-¡Señor J! -- grita otro de mis hombres entrando, pero permanezco en el mismo lugar -- El murciélago -- dice.

Batsy viene de visita.

-¿Que con Batsy? -- preguntó sin verlo.

-Nos emboscó y golpeó -- poco me importa eso -- Pero apareció ella -- dijo y yo me levanté para verlo.

-¿Quien ella? -- preguntó viéndole.

-Su chica señor -- cierro los ojos, estoy enojado -- Ella apareció corriendo y se la ha llevado -- concluyó.

-¡Y has dejado que se la llevara! -- le gritó enojado.

-Señor, yo... Estábamos golpeados y Batman nos desarmó -- respondió con terror.

-Odio a la gente incompetente -- dije saque mi arma y le disparé.

Pobrecito no aguanta nada.

\- Vigilen la mansión de Wayne -- ordene a Erick para volver donde estaba.

-Si señor -- respondió para irse.

-Un momento -- el paro de caminar -- Llevate eso, no quiero basura en mi estudio -- concluyo y vierto más alcohol en mi basó.

-Claro señor -- responde -- Dan ayudame a sacar esto -- llama al otro y lo sacan de mi vista.

Rompo el basó en mis manos, estoy tan furioso que podría matar a todo mundo aquí. La próxima vez no podrás escapar.

La llevo a una pequeña cabaña donde mis padres me llevaban de niño, está tan cansada que no se despierta. Bajo del batmovil y la tomo en brazos, está tan lastimada, golpeada y sucia, si lo tuviera frente a mi lo mataría a golpes.

La acuesto sobre la cama de la habitación principal y salgo, tengo que dejarla sola mientras regreso a la mansión. No me gusta la idea pero no puedo estar como Batman con ella.

Acelero para llegar pronto a la batcave y poder regresar, solo espero no despierte antes de que yo regresé.

-Alfred, ten listo las cosas de Keira y también cosas mías -- le ordenó desde el Batmovil.

-¿La ha encontrado señor? -- pregunta.

-Ella me ha encontrado a mi -- digo y sonrió.

-Que bien señor, tendré todo listo -- dice igual de animado que yo.

-Otra cosa -- digo y el espera a que hable -- Ten un auto listo, que salga por donde el Batmovil -- no cometeré los mismos errores otra vez.

-Claro señor -- dijo y corte la llamada.

Manejó hasta llegar a la entrada, donde Alfred me espera con todo lo que pedí. Me bajó e inmediatamente me deshago del traje y me cambio de ropa, Alfred guarda el traje como siempre, listo para solo tomar por si algo se presenta.

-Me alegra mucho saber que la señorita se encuentre bien -- dice cuando me da las cosas, pensar que no esta del todo bien me molesta.

-Esta muy golpeada, pero la cuidaré. Por favor encargate que el Batmovil este cerca de la cabaña de mis padres -- le dije guardando todo en el auto.

-Así lo haré señor -- respondió.

-Y que mañana la despensa este llena, también que alguien se encargue de la limpieza y todo lo demás -- ordenó y él asiente, voy de regreso con ella y está vez tendré más cuidado con el Joker.

Ella es mía payaso y no la tendrás de nuevo. Acelero para llegar donde he dejado mi corazón, junto a ella.


	16. Capitulo 15

\- ¡Tu no eres mi hija! -- me gritó mamá.

Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, mamá otra vez esta enojada conmigo. Por la aguita que sale de mis ojos no veo que chocó con alguien y caigo al suelo.

-Oh Keira hermanita lo siento -- la dulce voz de mi hermana hace que levante mi cabeza -- ¿Por que lloras? ¿Es que te golpee? -- preguntó preocupada, mi hermana Harleen es muy linda.

-Es que mamá dijo que no soy su hija -- dije limpiando la aguita de mis ojos.

-Solo está enojada, aveces también me lo dice -- sonríe, quiero ser igual de hermosa cuando sea mayor.

-¿Enserio? -- preguntó.

-Si, ¿No la has oído? -- pregunta y yo niego -- Pues lo hace dice; "Harleen tu no eres mi hija" -- río por lo gracioso de como imita la voz de mamá.

-Te quiero Harleen -- la abrazo.

-Yo te quiero más, ahora deja de llorar -- pidió _y_ sonrió, Harleen tiene una hermosa sonrisa.

•••

Dibujo a mi familia, papá, mamá, mis dos hermanos y yo. Les pongo mucho color y se ven hermosos.

-Princesa -- llama papá y la puerta se abre.

-Papi mira te dibuje -- me levanto y le enseñó el dibujo.

-Este con bigote ¿Soy yo? -- pregunta y yo asiento repetidas veces -- Pero yo no uso bigote -- se toca donde debería estar un bigote.

-Todos los papás tienen uno -- respondo y el sonríe.

-Te quedó hermoso princesa -- dice y me abraza -- Que tal si vamos al cine -- pide.

-Si, si al cine -- salto de alegría.

-Entonces hay que irnos -- dejo el dibujo en la cama y tomo mi mano.

Los pasos de papá son muy grandes y tengo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿Adonde van? -- pregunta mamá cuando salíamos.

-Iremos al cine linda -- respondió papá y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Por que no llevas a Harleen también? -- volvió a preguntar.

-Porque no está, la vi irse con su amiga del colegio -- creo que papá se está enojado.

-Lo había olvidado, no regresen tan tarde -- pidió y papá no dijo más.

-¿Te gusto la película? -- preguntó papá mientras salíamos del cine.

-Si, yo quiero un príncipe también -- cuando sea mayor quiero un príncipe así.

-Eso si que no, usted es mi princesa y no habrán nada de príncipes -- dijo enojado papá.

-Pues entonces tu eres mi príncipe papi -- dije y el sonrió.

Un hombre salió de un lugar oscuro y empujo a papá, yo tenía mucho miedo pero esta de noche y no hay nadie más.

-Dame todo lo que traes viejo -- dijo el hombre y saco un cuchillo, de los que mamá usa para cortar cosas.

-Si solo no le hagas daño a mi hija -- pidió y el hombre me vio.

-Si no quieres verla morir no intentes nada -- me atrajo hacia él.

-Papi tengo miedo -- le dije al estar muy cerca del hombre.

-Sueltala, solo tiene 4 años -- pidió papá pero el no hizo caso -- Tranquila princesa solo le doy algo y nos vamos ¿ok? -- moví mi cabeza en respuesta y papá se sacó su cartera y se la dio.

El hombre la tomo sin soltarme y me observó ¿Por que me mira? Quiero ir con papá.

-Pensándolo bien la niña está hermosa -- dijo y papá puso cara de enojado.

-Que dices, dame a mi hija ya tienes lo que querías -- papá extendió su mano para que la tomará.

-Digo que me darían un buen dinero por ella -- sonrió el hombre.

La cara de papá estaba muy enojada y se lanzó a golpear al hombre, yo caí al suelo y sólo veía como papá luchaba.

-Ahhh... -- ese fue un grito de papá.

-Maldito viejo -- dijo el hombre y golpeo su estómago.

Unas sirenas se escucharon y el hombre corrió muy lejos de donde papá y yo estábamos.

-¡Papi! -- grite y corrí hacia él, tenía algo rojo en su camisa.

-Tranquila princesa, tienes que ir por ayuda -- dijo pero su camisa estaba más roja.

-No, no yo haré algo -- dije y metí mis manos dentro de su camisa.

-¿Que haces princesa? Tienes que ir por ayuda -- dijo papá y yo lo ignore.

Cerré mis ojos y pedí que eso rojo no saliera más de papá, lo pedí por mucho tiempo hasta que deje de sentir que salía eso rojo, abrí los ojos y los de papá tenían sorpresa.

-¿Que hiciste? -- preguntó tocándose el estómago.

-Solo pedí que ya no saliera más eso rojo, como el pajarito -- le expliqué y papá se sentó.

-¿Desde cuando haces esto? -- me pregunto con sus manos en mi rostro.

-Solo lo he hecho contigo y el pajarito -- respondí -- ¿Eso es malo papi? -- pregunté.

-No, por supuesto que no princesa -- beso mi frente -- Eso es magia -- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Como la hada madrina de Cenicienta? -- pregunto.

-Si mi cielo, pero no puedes decirle a nadie. Ni a mamá o se enojaría -- pidió.

-Esta bien papi -- sonrei.

-Si lo haces papá se pondrá triste ¿Quieres ver triste a papá? -- negué, no quiero verlo triste -- Bien, te amo princesa -- me abrazo, yo amo los abrazos de papá.

-Vamos baby no puedes huir de mi -- lo escucho hablar.

Me encierro en una habitación y le pongo seguro ¿Por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi? Habiendo tantas rubias en el mundo.

Recargo mi frente en la puerta, él no puede entrar o es mi fin, la tranquilidad que me llena me asusta es como cuando una gran tormenta se avecina.

Siento una respiración en mi cuello que hace estremecer mi piel, luego el calor de un cuerpo pegado a mi espalda. Es él lose, no se como ha entrado pero se que es él. Con miedo me doy vuelta y me encuentro con los ojos cafés de Bruce.

Suelto un suspiro y mi cuerpo se relaja al saber que me equivoqué.

-¿Sucede algo? -- pregunta con el ceño fruncido al ver mi acelerada respiración.

-No es sólo que -- él me mira sin entender -- No es nada no te preocupes -- sonrió.

-No se cuando te levantaste de la cama pero es tarde, hay que volver a dormir -- dice y me acerca a su cuerpo, era eso estaba soñando. Soy sonámbula.

-Creo que todo me ha afectado -- suspiró y el sonríe.

-Puedo hacerte olvidar si quieres -- dice seductor cerca de mis labios, siento mis piernas temblar. Bruce es muy guapo.

-¿Asi? -- cuestiono y él asiente -- ¿Como lo haría señor Wayne? -- preguntó con igual tono y el sonríe.

-La haré mía señorita Quinzel -- dijo para devorar mis labios, me topo en la pared y yo enrolle mis piernas en su cintura.

Descendió sus besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, apretó mis nalgas causando un gemido de mi parte. Su miembro se frotaba sobre mi y me arqueo al sentir algo tan placentero ¿enserio porque no hice esto antes?

Pero un disparo se escucha en la habitación, el placer se esfuma y bajo mis piernas. Bruce me observa sin pestañear y sangre sale por su boca.

-¡Bruce! -- gritó y el cae de rodillas.

Me pongo a su altura y puedo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te amo Keira -- dice y la luz de su mirada se apaga.

Cae en mis brazos sin vida y yo no logro entender que mierda ha pasado, lágrimas y un dolor en el pecho son la sensación que tengo.

-Nadie toca lo que es mío -- escucho que dicen, levanto la vista y ahí está él, con una sonrisa en su rostro y con el arma que le quito la vida a Bruce -- Espero te haya quedado claro HA HA HA -- su enferma risa de nuevo.

-¡No, no, no te odio maldito! -- gritó con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

\- ¡Despierta! -- gritan y abro los ojos, tengo mi respiración acelerada -- Fue una pesadilla -- dice Bruce, esperen ¡Bruce!

-Dios creí que te había matado -- lloro como una niña y lo abrazo, él está bien, está vivo.

-Estoy bien, estoy contigo Keira -- pero no dejo de abrazarlo, fue tan real y el dolor en el pecho sigue ahí, ¿sera este sueño una advertencia?


	17. Capitulo 16

-No la hemos encontrado Mr. J -- dice Erick junto con un chico nuevo.

Apunto, disparo y cae sin vida el nuevo.

-La próxima será tuya, quiero que la encuentres. Las personas inútiles no me sirven-- le amenazó mientras le apuntó -- ¡Pum! -- fingió el disparo y sonrió.

-Claro Mr. J, me encargaré yo mismo -- dijo sin titubear y es por eso que él es el más cercano a mi.

Hay que matarlo.

¡No él es bueno!

Primero asesinamos a su familia.

\- No tiene HA HA HA -- Erick me observa -- ¿Que esperas para ir y buscarla? -- preguntó y él sale.

Inútil.

No es cierto.

Sigo opinando lo de la familia, algún perro debe tener.

Una semana sin ella, debo admitir que el magnate la tiene muy bien escondida. No he podido encontrarla y eso me tiene de mal humor.

Siempre estamos de mal humor.

Falso, sonreímos y damos felicidad.

¿Me perdí de algo?

-¡Silencio! -- gritó, las voces que me acompañan me tienen aburrido.

Tranquilo viejo.

Hay que salir y divertirnos.

Que tal si atropellamos personas.

\- No sería mala idea HA HA HA lo haré -- dije para mi.

¡Esto será divertido!

"El criminal más buscado de Gotham el Joker, roba y mata en el banco central"

"El Joker secuestra y mata a 20 policías"

"El payaso del crimen coloca una bomba en la casa del gobernador"

Son los titulares de la prensa que he leído en esta semana, Dios como puede haber alguien tan enfermo para hacer todo eso.

-¿En que piensas? -- pregunta Bruce abrasándome por la espalda.

-No te escuche llegar -- le digo tocando sus manos que me tienen rodeada.

-Acabo de llegar -- susurra detrás de mí oreja -- ¿Te parece si vamos al rio? -- pregunta, el día está soleado.

-Claro, porque no. Voy por mis cosas -- le digo dándole un casto beso.

-Pediré que nos preparen algo para llevar -- dice sonriente.

Subo a mi habitación por mis cosas, las marcas y moretones en mi cuerpo han desaparecido así que puedo usar algo corto sin problemas.

Estar en medio de la nada me ha relajado y con Bruce a mi lado todo se vuelve mejor, pero no he dejado de tener esa pesadilla. Sus ojos me atormentan todas las noches y su risa me despierta por la madrugada, sus ojos me agradan pero es su risa la que me aterra.

No he dejado de pensarlo y me asusta, creo que él me ha marcado para mal. Me visto con unos pantalones cortos, una blusa, mis zapatillas deportivas mi bolsa y estoy lista para salir.

Otra cosa rara que ha pasado en estos 7 días es que mi padre me habló, raro. Él y yo no tenemos contacto bueno yo no tengo mucho contacto con mi "familia" y tampoco tengo recuerdos con ellos, desde los 5 años viví con mi tío y su esposa y ellos fueron mis padres.

-¿Lista? -- pregunta Bruce con una canasta en sus manos.

-Lista -- respondo y tomo su mano, Bruce es tan bueno, casi el hombre perfecto para una mujer.

Caminamos por el bosque, la cabaña es hermosa aunque debo de admitir que la primera noche me imaginé su pelo verde entre los árboles, observándome y esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Si terrorífico, es como una historia de terror o de un asesino enserie que primero te asecha para luego atacar cuando más vulnerable estas.

Pero viendo bien, él es un asesino, no enserie pero si uno. Me pregunto ¿Que lo habrá hecho de esa manera? ¿Alguna ves habrá sentido remordimiento? ¿Alguna vez ha amado? No la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Por que me importa? Si definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.

-Llegamos -- la voz de Bruce me hace volver a la realidad.

Sonrió al ver lo hermoso que es, ya me ha traído dos veces pero no me importaría tener una casa justo aquí.

-Nunca me cansaré de decir lo hermoso que es -- le digo y suspiró, el olor a pino llega a mi.

-Era mi lugar de niño -- dice -- Hay que nadar -- se quita su camisa y puedo ver su abdomen marcado, tiene unas cicatrices pero nunca le he preguntado de que son.

Imitó lo que hace y quedo en ropa interior, Bruce se lanza al agua cuando dejo mi ropa en una roca.

-Vamos el agua está fresca -- me anima y me lanzo como él lo hizo.

Reímos juntos cuando salgo, y jugamos a lanzarnos agua.

-Esto es perfecto -- le digo sonriendo.

-Como tu -- dice tomandome de la cintura, aparta mis cabellos mojados de mi cara y me observa ¿Por que me mira él también así? -- Eres hermosa Keira -- dice, se acerca y me besa.

Correspondo el beso y pasó mis manos por su cuello, Bruce me besa tan suave que siento que me lleva al cielo. Sus manos recorren mi espalda desnuda y nuestros pies se mueven para estar a flote sobre el agua ¿Hay algo más perfecto?

Deja mis labios dejando suaves besos por mi mejilla, baja a mi cuello. Levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación que me da, con sus dedos comienza a bajar el tirante de mi sostén. Él aparece en mi cabeza, sus malditos ojos azules otra vez pero hoy está sin maquillaje, así como lo vi el día que me secuestro y desperté con su respiración en mi cuello.

Me aparto de Bruce y subo el tirante de mi sostén, el me observa sin entender y pues no lo culpo pues ni yo me entiendo.

-Yo... Lo siento no quería -- trato de explicar me reacción.

-No, no te disculpes. Soy yo el que me tengo que disculpar -- interrumpe él.

-¿Que? No ¿Por que? -- logro decir confundida y él sonríe.

-Porque no debí hacer eso, no después con lo que has pasado y disculpame cariño pero es algo que no pude controlar -- dice acariciando mi mejilla.

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes -- respondí.

-Bien entonces hay que comer algo -- besa mi frente y toma mi mano para salir del agua.

Lo sigo viendo su espalda ancha y su cabello negro mojado pero sigo sin entender que me sucede. ¿Por que está en mi cabeza? Creo que tendré que ver un psicólogo hací como cuando era niña o algo así recuerdo. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Un rubio tecleaba en una computará, tal vez se había equivocado en hacer lo que hizo. Pero como no hacerlo, ver su cabellera rubia despeinada y sus cuerpo blanco como la leche golpeada y amarrada a una silla no le agradó.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver personas amarradas así como ella, incluso también otras mujeres pero ella le recordó a la mujer que amo y por la que ahora está trabajando con él, con el Joker. La que falleció a pesar de todo lo que hizo y por lo cual se quedó solo.

Su jefe estaba más alterado que siempre, bueno él era un ser... Especial pero desde que huyó está más desquiciado que de costumbre. Esta aún peor que cuando murió la otra loca, Harley, de hecho el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él jamás lo había visto así y mucho menos por una mujer "¿Sera acaso que está enamorado?" se preguntó pero río de solo pensarlo, él no conocía el amor.

"Pero tal vez ella sea su amor" volvió a pensar, sería algo imposible a la vista de él pero todo puede pasar. Tecleo con rapidez buscando un rastro, solo uno para encontrarla, y lo encontró.

Mandó el número en un mensaje y espero la contestación. golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, movía su pierna con rapidez y veía su reloj cada minuto.

Su teléfono sonó con el aviso de un mensaje, lo abrió encontrando una dirección, no, la dirección donde la blonda se encontraba. Sonrió triste por que sabia que ya no volvería escapar, que él, su jefe se encargaría de eso.

-Te encontré -- susurro Erick releyendo el mensaje.


End file.
